The Legend of Zelda: Songfics
by TennisWriter456
Summary: A group of of song-fics all about Link, Zelda, Midna, and Ilia and their stories. All one-shots about love, friendship, hurt, comfort, tragedy, and horror.
1. Chapter 1: A Drop in the Ocean

**Hey! So I wrote this when I got bored, and this song just happened to inspire me! It's called "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope, who has an amazing voice. I thought it fit perfectly in with my idea, and I really hope you guys like this! It just gave me something fun and inspirational to do ;) Btw, it helps if you play the song while reading this :D**

A Drop in the Ocean

_ A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather; I was praying that you and me might end up together._

Link sat up in the bed, moonlight shining in through the window. There was only one thing on his mind, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Uneasy with his thoughts, he stepped out of bed and donned his green tunic. The sword felt comfortable on his back as he climbed down the ladder in his house and walked into the cool night air. He welcomed the chilliness, and the full moon was the only light in the darkness. His mind was racing, and the only way to calm it was by mounting Epona and slowly walking away from Ordon.

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert._

He rode aimlessly through the forest, heading across the bridge. He passed the two springs where Ordona and Faron lived, but he paid them no heed. Epona whinnied and bobbed her head while she walked. Link didn't push her into a gallop; he simply wanted to relax and take the time to think about his situation.

_But I'm holding you closer than most. _

He closed his eyes…

_'Cause you are my heaven._

And saw Princess Zelda's face. She was all that was on his mind. It had been three weeks since Ganondorf's defeat and Midna's departure, and two weeks since he'd seen the princess. It had been gnawing at his heart ever since he left her. He wished that he stayed with her at Castle Town. She had offered him everything he ever wanted: a home in the castle, rupees beyond belief, and a spot as a soldier in the Royal Guard. It had given him a chance to really make a living for himself, and he could've spent all of his time with Zelda. Why he refused was still a mystery in his mind, and he shook those thoughts away as he emerged into Hyrule Field. For the first time since his return to Ordon, he scolded himself for refusing the generous offer.

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most… 'cause you are my heaven. _

He saw the castle in the distance, and notices the lights shining through the towers. It was the middle of the night, but he could tell that the castle was still bustling with activity. Link sighed, and he tried to make out Zelda's silhouette in one of the windows. He thought he could see a glimpse of a figure brushing its hair, but he wasn't certain.

Without really thinking, he turned Epona toward Castle Town.

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore. No, no, heaven doesn't seem far away._

His destination was the castle. He couldn't take being away from her anymore, and he needed to tell her how he felt and that he was sorry.

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore. No, no, heaven doesn't seem far away…_

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather; I was praying that you and me might end up together._

Zelda sat at her windowsill, running a brush through her silky hair. She let out a heavy, despairing sigh as she pondered. She was in her nightgown, but she didn't plan on going to sleep. She hadn't gone to sleep for more than a few hours for the past two weeks, since the last time she had seen Link. He was the Hero of Twilight, the Savior of Hyrule, and the boy she loved passionately.

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven. _

Tears welled up in her eyes when she thought about the event that had occurred two weeks ago. She had offered Link a spot in the Royal Guard, knowing that he needed to make a living and make a home for himself. She had thought that being in the castle, as a soldier would be the perfect solution for him… and her.

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert._

She was wrong. He had refused. He didn't want to be with her. He wanted to go back to Ordon, with Ilia, and not with her. Zelda wiped the tears off of her cheeks and stood up, realizing that she needed some fresh air.

_I don't want to waste the weekend. If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, than it's time to go._

If only Link had pretended, maybe her condition would be better. But then again, he might've been miserable. Zelda put on her cloak and snuck out of the castle, letting the cool night air surround her. She walked through Castle Town without being noticed in the darkness, and then slid out into Hyrule Field.

_As my train rolls down the East Coast, I wonder how you'll keep warm._

The princess wondered what Link was doing back in Ordon. Maybe he was asleep, wrapped in a blanket and smiling in his slumber. Or maybe he was at a gathering with all of his closest friends, laughing and dancing with Ilia. Zelda forced herself to choke back the sobs.

_It's too late to cry._

It was the first time she had found herself struggling not to weep.

_Too broken to move on._

She simply couldn't live without him. Moving on wasn't an option. She needed to find him, and tell him that. Even if he didn't feel the same way, at least she couldn't let him know. She could give him a chance to ponder the thought of being with her.

_Still I can't let you be. Most nights I hardly sleep! Don't take what you don't need… from me…_

Link had taken everything away from her: her dignity, her hope… and her love.

_ It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather; I was praying that you and me might end up together._

Link stopped Epona in front of the bridge, his heart pounding. He didn't hold back anymore; once he dismounted, he sprinted into Castle Town without a single backwards glance.

"You're such a fool," he whispered to himself. Why had he left her? Why hadn't he agreed to be with the one he loved?

"I'm sorry, but nobody is allowed into the castle without a proper invitation or valid purpose." The guards in front of the castle told him. He closed his eyes, cursing his own stupidity. He finally remembered why he had refused.

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert._

Zelda was a princess. Link was a ranch boy, a simple peasant. There was no chance between them, no hope. Yet, he somehow felt a special bond between them.

_Misplaced trust and old friends, never counting regrets, by the grace of God, I do not rest at all._

Though he had his old friends in Ordon, and the closest people to his heart lived there, he felt his trust was misplaced there. He felt that he didn't belong in Ordon; he should've put his trust in Zelda, and he knew belonged with her. Now, the thought wasn't letting him rest.

_The last excuse that I'll claim: I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl. _

Link sat at the steps, hopelessly burying his teary face in his hands. He had treated her so unfairly, as if she were a little girl. There was nothing he could do about it now to get her. She was gone.

_Still I can't let you be._

No. Link wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let her slip from his fingers.

_Most nights I hardly sleep! Don't take what you don't need… from me._

He and Zelda had an unbreakable bond; she didn't need to take that away from him.

"The princess is gone! Zelda's missing!" Link heard the guards scream behind him, and he stood up hastily. Worry immediately embedded itself inside of him, and his protective instincts kicked in. Guards and aristocrats started running past him, in search of the princess. Link put his hand on his sword, but instead of following them through Castle Town, he ran back out to Epona. He knew that she wasn't in Castle Town; he could just feel it. It was proof of the bond between the Chosen Ones of Hyrule. It was more than just an intertwining of fate. It was true love.

_But I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven._

Zelda was his heaven, and he would find her.

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together._

Zelda was still praying. She was still hoping that maybe he loved her as much as she loved him. He had saved her life, and he had stolen her heart whether he meant to or not. She stood at the edge of Hyrule Field, staring out over the cliff. Tears flowed down her cheeks endlessly, and she watched them drop into the grass.

_A drop in the ocean,_

A sob escaped her thin lips as her hair billowed around her. She could see Link's face in front of her, and she almost reached out to touch the hologram of her mind. But then he evaporated, reminding her that he didn't want her. He wanted to be back at Ordon.

_I don't want to waste the weekend. If you don't love me pretend…_

He wasn't going to pretend. It was now obvious.

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert._

Zelda broke down. She crumpled to the ground, burying her face in her hands and weeping. The grass blew against her skin, giving her goose bumps, and she could hear nothing but her own sobs.

_But I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven._

Suddenly, Zelda felt a touch on her shoulder. She lowly lifted her head, forcing herself to calm down. The tears, however, refused to cease. When she looked at her shoulder, she saw a gloved hand, and on the back of it, a Triforce was glowing golden and green.

"Link," she gasped, and then almost hesitantly, looked up at him. She was afraid that he was another figment of her fantastical imagination.

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore. _

He grabbed her hand, pulling her up into a standing position. He stepped closer, looking at her with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered almost incoherently. Zelda shook her head, confused at his apology.

"F-for what?" She was ashamed at letting him see her like this. He squeezed her arms, stepping closer.

"I should've stayed," Link continued. Zelda didn't understand.

"Link, I—"

"I love you."

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore. No, no, heaven doesn't seem far away._

"I love you, too."

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore. No, no, heaven doesn't seem far away._

They leaned in, sharing a passionate and meaningful kiss. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, never wanting to let go.

Link let himself melt into her, feeling their hearts fusing together and the beats becoming one. He ran his hands along her spine as her fingers became entangled in his blond hair.

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather; I was praying that you me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most._

Rain had just poured down on the driest desert.

_'Cause you are my heaven._

**Hope you guys liked it! Short, but meaningful! ;) Hahaha but yeah, I looooooove this song, it's beautiful. So... yup! Please review. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! :DDD**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: You Don't See Me

**Here's the next chapter! It's based off of "You Don't See Me" by Keane. If you haven't heard their album, Perfect Symmetry, listen to it. AMAZING. Anyway, this song just made me think of the love triangle between Zelda, Link, and Ilia. Hope you like it!**

You Don't See Me

_You don't see me. No, you don't see me._

Ilia moved through Ordon village aimlessly, throwing stones into the water and greeting the other villagers. She ventured to splash the water lightly with her bare feet, but she was a bit disoriented from the daily life. Her mind was on only one thing: her best friend and the boy she loved, Link.

But Link wasn't in Ordon. He was in Hyrule Castle Town with Princess Zelda.

_Such a beautiful view, shining so bright..._

She glanced at her reflection in the water, examining her own facial features. What did Zelda have that Ilia didn't? It made the girl angry, and she kicked the water in frustration. Ilia just dropped to the bank of the river, dipping her feet in and plucking the grass from the ground harshly. Everything else in her life was perfect except this.

_Like beautiful dawns, all made up and bright, radiant people in splintering light._

All around her, the wonderful people of Ordon were going about their daily errands. Smiles covered all of their faces, and the sunlight seemed to only brighten their faces.

"Hi, Ilia!" Colin jogged up to her, a smile on his adorable face.

"Oh, hey Colin." Ilia greeted, trying to seem enthusiastic. He blinked his blue eyes, curious about her unenergetic state.

_All moving at the speed of life, reflected in each other's eyes._

It seemed as if everybody was enjoying themselves, happy with their lives, except for Ilia. She couldn't enjoy herself, though. There was no way in Hyrule she could do that without Link by her side... but he couldn't see that. He just didn't realize that Ilia's heart was forever his.

"Link! Hey, everybody, Link's back!" Fado's voice boomed through the village. At those words, Ilia stumbled to her feet and looked eagerly toward the entrance of village. Sure enough, Link was riding in on Epona...

_All moving at the speed of life, reflected in each other's eyes. _

"Link!" she screamed his name, waving. Link flashed a beautiful smile as he met her eyes, waving back. That's when Ilia saw Zelda, clinging to Link's waist on top of the horse.

_But you're moving too fast, you don't even see._

Ilia's heart wrenched.

_You don't see me. No, you don't see me._

All of the villagers crowded around Link, greeting him welcomingly and surrounding him. Ilia simply stood where she was, trying hard to fight back the tears. Ilia cursed herself for being so sensitive, but simply the thought of Link and Zelda together made her heart tremble. And yet again, they were getting all the attention.

_Oh truly we are a fortunate few who turn on your axis, revolve around you._

Link was the hero... Zelda was the princes... of course the attention of the villagers would revolve around them. Especially for Zelda: she was probably used to attention ever since she was an infant, and it made Ilia sick. Her beauty, her kindness... it was all artificial. The villagers were basking their glory.

_All spinning outwards from your sun, passing your reflection on,_

Ilia kept telling herself that Zelda was fake, but she knew it wasn't true. Zelda was exactly what everybody thought she was: a wise, beautiful, wonderful princess. The tears flowed down Ilia's cheek when she saw how Link looked at her. His blue eyes sparkled at the sight of her, and his cheeks became flustered. It was the look only a man would give to the woman he loved.

_In your hurry to grasp everything that you see, you don't see me._

He barely spared Ilia a passing glance.

_No, you don't see me._

Anxiously, Ilia moved forward toward the large crowd. It was time for her to take the initiative, and to show Link that she was worth seeing and paying attention to.

_Such a beautiful view, shining so bright,_

"Hi, Link," she stepped forward, and the villagers made room for her. Everyone except Link knew about her feelings for him, it seemed.

"Ilia!" he was genuinely happy to see her, and with a graceful leap, he dismounted Epona. He pulled Ilia into a hug, and she breathed in his earthy scent. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, and she wanted to melt into him. But all her dreams were shattered when Link pulled away, and then reached a hand out to help the princess dismount. As Ilia watched, she became envious.

Zelda had beauty beyond compare, and a wisdom and maturity beyond her years. Everything about her seemed perfect, and Ilia fumed with jealousy. And the smile Link was giving the princess only made Ilia more envious. Her stomach turned uncomfortably. Link's eyes were glued on her, and he put his hands on her waist as he lowered her to the ground. She placed her hands on his shoulders, smiling appreciatively. Ilia saw her cheeks turn red.

_You don't see me._

It was as if Ilia had turned invisible as soon as Link turned to Zelda.

"Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda!" The villagers called her name, and she turned to them with a modest smile.

"Hello," she said, and Ilia could almost see the charisma shining off of her flawless body. "Thank you for welcoming me into your humble village."

_No, you don't see me._

"Link has told me so much about this place," That's when Ilia's nightmare came to life.

Zelda bit her lower lip, turning to Link. He gave her his gorgeous crooked smile, and then put his hands on her cheeks. When they kissed, Ilia's cheeks turned bright red in humiliation, and it became difficult to keep the tears in check.

_Such a beautiful view! I guess you've seen it all,_

Obviously, Zelda was all he needed. While he had stolen Ilia's heart, Zelda had stolen his. Without a word, Ilia turned and ran. She ran with tears streaming heavily down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going until she passed Link's house, and soon she found herself in the spring.

_But you, you see nothing at all._

Ilia buried her face in her hands, crouching down into the water. She didn't care that her clothes were getting wet; all she cared about was that her heart was breaking.

_Such a beautiful view, shining so bright! _

Again, Ilia moved her fingers from her eyes to look at her reflection. Then, she told herself that it was Link's loss. If he wanted to choose Zelda instead of her, he was the only one being hurt.

_But you, you see nothing at all. _

"Ilia?" Suddenly, Link's voice came from behind her. Still embarrassed, Ilia straightened up and turned toward him.

"L-Link," she wiped the tears off of her eyes, her face red. "Welcome back."

"What's wrong?" he moved forward, putting his hands on her arms worriedly.

_Such a beautiful view, shining so bright,_

"Nothing, it's just..." Ilia almost told him the truth, but then thought better of the foolhardy idea. "I just missed you a lot."

_You don't see me. No, you don't see me. _

Without a word, Link pulled her into another warm, comforting hug. Ilia sniffled, burying her face in his neck. When he pulled away, his tender fingers wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I missed you, too," he replied, kissing her forehead lightly.

_All moving at the speed of life, reflected in each other's eyes._..

Suddenly, the world was moving in a blur around her. She could see her own, beaming face in Link's beautiful blue eyes.

_Such a beautiful view..._

Suddenly, directly behind him, Ilia saw Zelda step into view. All of her warm feelings disappeared. Link furrowed his brow, but then turned around and saw the princess.

"I'm sorry," she looked down, fidgeting with her fingers. "I was worried." Link smiled at her, and suddenly, his attention on Ilia evaporated. His eyes were back on Zelda.

_But you're moving with such irresistible speed, you don't see me. No, you don't see me._

"I have to go..." Ilia stepped out of Link's grasp, and he looked at her curiously. She avoided his gaze and walked toward the exit of the spring. When she passed Zelda, she gave her a sad glance. "It was nice to meet you, Princess."

In the clearing at Link's house, a single tear rolled down her cheek and she stopped. Then, she glanced backward one last time.

_I guess you've seen it all..._

He had chosen Zelda over her.

_But you, you see nothing at all. You don't see me. No, you don't see me._

**Well, that's it! Hahaha I'll update chapter three eventually... once I find an inspiring song :) Review and tell me what you think! And listen to this song. It's awesome. :DDD**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Heartfelt Lies

**Hi everybody! I'm back with my next songfic :) So this one is based off of a song called "Heartfelt Lies" by Ron Pope. Yes, it's Ron Pope again haha. He's just so inspirational, and his lyrics and voice are amazing! I love him! Get his album, "Daylight." It's awesome! Anyway, this one is a LinkxMidna story. I decided to take a whack at it even though I'm a LinkxZelda fan, and I like it! If it's done right, LinkxMidna can actually be quite precious. Haha anyway it takes place right after the defeat of Ganondorf. ENJOY! :D**

Heartfelt Lies

_ All of our heartfelt lies are not enough this time._

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" I chuckle, batting my eyelashes teasingly. Link gives me his small, signature smile; my heart starts fluttering again. And as I look at him, I feel a new rush of power running through my royal blood. I finally have my old body back. My red hair flows down my shoulders, held together by a small black clasp on my chest. The cape I've been waiting so long to wear is draped over my back, and I roll my shoulders. I'm not used to this kind of grace, and I take an experimental step forward. Link just gawks at me, even more silent than usual.

"...Maybe you need time to think?" My instincts lead me to take another step forward. My blue hand reaches for his pale, gloved one, and my fingers weave through his. The butterflies in my stomach come back, just like they always do in Link's presence. He blinks, seemingly coming out of his trance; but his eyes never leave my face.

"Midna," he breathes out, scanning my face with a pensive look. He seems completely in shock.

"Is that really all you can say?" I tease with a roll of my red and yellow eyes. "Come on, I know you're quiet, but I know you're not that quiet!"

Link sends that beautiful laugh ringing through the air, but I keep my smug expression. Right now isn't the time to reveal anything to Link; no, not after the final defeat of Ganondorf. But he steps forward, grabbing my other hand. I feel red rising to my blue cheeks, and I habitually press my purple lips together. The wind blows his shaggy blond hair across his forehead, and the butterflies fly even more incessantly in my stomach. With each twinkle of his gorgeous blue eyes, I get more chills.

"Link, I—" a silky smooth voice cuts through the air, interrupting our little... 'Moment.' Zelda comes walking up the hill, her brown hair billowing dramatically in the wind. Link and I instinctively let go of each other's hands, and he moves to stand beside me and face the Hylian Princess.

"Oh, Midna!" A large smile spreads across Zelda's face as she gasps, and I giggle modestly as I bow my head. She moves forward, and with the sunset behind her, the princess looks absolutely ravishing. However, when I glance at Link through the corner of my eye, he's looking at _me._ "Midna, you're truly beautiful."

"Thank you, Princess," I nod gratefully. Then, I notice Zelda's eyes on Link, and there's a strange look on her face. Using my reasoning, I can tell that she wants to talk to him. "Um, I'm going to go on a walk," I say, smiling at them. I brush Link's fingers one last time before moving away, leaving him alone with Zelda.

_I walk by the river's edge, skipping smooth wet stones, and watching them sink._

The wet mud of the riverbank feels cold underneath my bare feet, and I run my slender fingers along the slippery wet stones in them. My mind is racing with a thousand thoughts, most of them centering around one thing: Link. Glancing back up toward the hill, I see he and Zelda's silhouettes facing each other, speaking. I feel my stomach somersault, but this time, it's of jealousy. Zelda is incomparable. She's beautiful, kind, wise, and selfless. And then... there's me. I'm insensitive, ungentle, and I'm much too sarcastic. Link would surely fall in love with her. But I love Link, though the thought does make me feel guilty...

_I never was a fan of innocence._

Sighing heavily, I skip the stone across the water of the river, following its steps. Thinking about my love for Link naturally brings more, troublesome thoughts to my head, and I find myself reliving all of the times I'd gotten myself into trouble.

_I've got two black eyes and an empty fifth of gin._

Most of the time, I realize, I manage to make things a lot harder for myself. And if I truly tell Link how I feel, I'll only be making things harder for him, too. And making things hard for Link is the last thing I want for him. I turn around to face the river, facing the beautiful sunset. Though the air is warm and comforting, I still have shivers. Each time I close my eyes, Link's face is right there to light up the blackness. I've never felt this way about anybody. It's just that after all that Link and I have been through, I've come to think of him as more than just a close friend. I am hopelessly in love with him, which is frankly out of my character.

"Midna?"

There it is. That gorgeous, smooth, comforting voice comes from behind. I turn around to face my savior, and in two moments, he is right there in front of me. My heart pounds.

"Hey, Link," _I love you._ I think to myself.

"Your true form is..."

"Unexpected? Surprising?" I take random guesses, raising my eyebrows jokingly. Link chuckles, but then puts a hand on my cheek. I am slightly taken aback, and the contact sends chills down my spine. Then, he leans in, until his face is inches away from mine.

"I was going to say beautiful," he replies. Trying to hide how I'm truly feeling, I roll my eyes with a scoff.

"Don't act all fluffy, Link," I tease. Now that I think about it, all I ever do is tease him. Maybe that's why he will never love me. "You're embarrassing me."

"Good," he whispers. Then, he does it. He steps forward and places his lips right on mine. First, I widen my eyes and consider pulling away...

_Now I see I'm wrong for you,_

But then I change my mind. Instead, I lean deeper into him and put my hands on his face, feeling the warmth of his body seeping into me.

_But we tried._

Ever since the moment he'd helped me, I've wanted to do this. I've wanted to feel his arms around me, his skin against my skin...

"Wait, Link," I swallow, pulling away. It's when I remember that in a relationship, I would only make Link's life worse. I will do anything to keep him happy.

"Why must you be so difficult?" he jokes, but there is a hint of seriousness in his voice as he steps even closer. I feel his breath against my neck, and I close my eyes as his lips linger on my blue skin.

_You swear I'm hard to lay beside._

"Well, why are you doing this to me?" I ask quietly. "Link, I'm not right for you."

"I love you," he says plainly, lifting his head to look into my eyes.

"Link..."

_If I was you I'd run from me most nights. _

"I love you, too,"

_Maybe I was meant to be left behind. _

_

* * *

__All of our heartfelt lies are not enough this time. _

I blink, staring into Link's blue eyes. He stares right back at me, his expression blank. My stomach does a somersault. The grass feels scratchy against my cheek as I lay against it, my slender body stretched out against the ground. Link is facing me in the same position, but the sky above us is black. The twinkling stars provide the only light, but it's all I need to see his face. We stare at each other in silence.

We have been laying here for hours. The conversations were wonderful, but the conversations aren't what matter. Link is all that matters in my mind. I feel like I'm at the top of the world, with my fingers in his and my body so near his. I love the feeling of his fingertips hovering over my skin, and weaving through my fiery, orange hair.

_Thundering circumstance beyond our control rumble in._

In the midst of the perfection of this moment, I remember my true identity. I'm the Twilight Princess, and as such, the Twilight Realm is my kingdom. No matter how much I wish it wasn't true, I have to return to the Twilight Realm soon...without Link. The circumstances are uncontrollable...but so is my love for Link.

"I never want to leave you," I say absentmindedly, thinking about the fact that I'm going to have to. Link shakes his head.

"Don't think about that," he replies. He knows as well as I do that this is what has to happen.

_Counting time by the lines around your eyes,_

I take this time to closely examine every little aspect of his beautiful face. I make sure that every single detail is deeply imprinted in mind. I want to be able to remember his features for the rest of my life. I want to see his bright smiling face each time I close my eyes...I never want to forget the love of my life.

_As your gentle caress helps me forget._

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into him. I fit in perfectly in his arms, and I lay my face into his toned, muscular chest. Here is the only place where I truly feel protected, safe, and loved. His caress makes all of the horrible thoughts of our separation disappear, though they're still somewhere in the back of my mind.

_And I think it's time to say good night._

But I know we can't stay like this forever. It has to end, no matter how much we may not want it to.

"I love you so much, but—"

"Midna, please," Link sighs, and his breath is warm against my face.

"How can we be together? I'm a Twili," I say. In a rare speculation, my eyes brim with tears and I blink them away uncomfortably. Only Link has the power to bring tears to my eyes, whether they're of despair or joy.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be!" he replies, obviously frustrated with my comments.

_You swear I'm hard to lay beside._

"No I'm not," I whisper. "It hurts me more than it hurts you,"

_Now years seem to pass as we blink our eyes._

I watch his eyelids slowly close for a moment, and he takes a deep breath before opening them again.

"I highly doubt that," he places a kiss on my forehead. We've been through so much together, ever since I rescued him from the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. It literally pains me to remember that I had done that only for my own gain, not even thinking about his welfare. Now, after all the ways he'd helped me, his welfare was the only thing I _could_ think about. And being with me was going to harm him more than help him.

_Maybe I was meant to be left behind...by all of our heartfelt lies. _

"We can be together. We'll find a way," Link continues. I shake my head.

"We can't keep lying to ourselves. I know that you mean it, but we're only hurting ourselves,"

"Our love can make it work," he pulls away slightly to look into my watery red eyes. His own blue ones are glistening brightly beneath the stars.

_All of our heartfelt lies,_

It's a lie...a hopeless lie.

* * *

"I need to leave," I say the next morning, standing up. The tears are already streaming down my face, and Link is facing me with a melancholy expression.

"...What do you mean?"

"The Twilight Realm," I reply, struggling a bit with the words. "It's waiting for me."

"No," he shakes his head, catching his breath anxiously. "You can't go."

"Link, I have to," I explain. "I'm the Twilight Princess. My people are awaiting me."

He narrows his eyes, and I sense anger in his comportment.

"I swear, you can't just make this easy for the both of us!"

_And you swear I'm hard to lay beside._

"How can it be? I'm a Twili, and you're Hylian! There's no way this can ever work. We should've known that before we fell in love!" I cry.

"There's no way I can't fall in love with you!" Link screams, and then, without warning, kisses me passionately.

_I see I'm wrong for you, but we tried. _

"Listen to me, Link!" I pull away, my pain and suffering building up. The lies needed to stop, and we needed to stop telling ourselves that this love is possible. "This can't happen! I love you more than anything..." I pause to sniffle. "But we can't be together. It's just not possible."

_All of our heartfelt lies are not enough this time. _

Link just stares at me with a blank expression. I can't read his face, and I can't tell what he's feeling. I should be used to it, but I curse the fact that he's not an open book. He's one of the only people I can't read perfectly, along with Princess Zelda. Yet I wish more than anything that I could. Then, he finally speaks after a long, awkward silence.

"Fine," his voice is low and quiet, and his tone makes my heart break in two. "I guess we can't be together after all."

I turn away, trying to hide the tears that are now streaming down my face like waterfalls. I curse myself for being so sensitive about this, but there is nothing more important to me than Link. I wish I could tell him that, and I wish that I could spend my whole life with him, but it's just not possible. It never will be.

_I think it's time to say good night._

"Please, just find Princess Zelda so we can go to the Mirror Chamber," I say, closing my eyes. Then, I pull the hood of my cape back over the top of my head. "We need to hurry."

Without a word, Link turns his back to me, and walks away, off to find Epona and Princess Zelda.

I've never felt this much emotional pain in my entire life... it's killing me inside.

_All of our heartfelt lies are not enough this time. _

_

* * *

_"Well... I guess this is farewell, huh?" I begin as I stand at the stairs leading to the Mirror of Twilight. The entrance to my kingdom is spread out before me, while Zelda and Link are watching me. Link is avoiding eye contact, and Zelda is standing tall and proud...but I see a bit of a watery hint in her eyes.

"Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But..." I pause, making sure Link paid attention to my last comment. It's true, and it's the only reason we can't be together: light and shadow can't mix. "Never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

When Link remains silent, Zelda begins to speak.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin... One cannot exist without the other," she begins, glancing at Link. I see her eyes sparkle when she looks at him. And then, he looks back up at her. The look on his face makes me feel like he just stabbed my heart and then stepped on it. It's a look of infatuation.

"I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world... They left it because it was their design that we should meet," Zelda's wise words continue, and she turns away from Link to face me. "Yes... That is what I believe."

It has happened, and it's my entire fault. I can just tell by the look on Link's face: he's fallen in love with Zelda. He's moved on already...

"Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do all right," I give her a teasing smirk, and she smiles back sweetly. The expression on Link's face proves that he agrees with me. I can tell that his heart is now hers. I've never been so hurt in my life...

_I see I'd love to spend the night._

"Thank you..." I nod, stepping closer to the mirror. The gears in my mind have shifted. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..." That's when the answer hits me like waves crashing heavily on the rocks of a cliff. I stare at the mirror for a while, contemplating what I'm about to do.

"Link... I..."

_I see I'd love to spend the night, but you've found someone else to lay beside._

He doesn't love me anymore. He loves Zelda... And though it hurts worse than any physical pain, I can understand.

_I know it makes sense, but it's like sand in my eyes._

It still hurts. I want to tell him I love him one last time, as the warm desert wind blows the sand around my face, but... Enough with the heartfelt lies.

_Heartfelt lies...all of our heartfelt lies...our heartfelt lies won't be enough this time._

Then, I make my decision as I begin my trek up the glistening stairs toward my kingdom. The single glistening tear rolls down my cheek. Link finally looks up at me, but I can't read his emotions. Then, both of their eyes widen when the tear floats off of my face, and I blink sadly.

"See you later..."

I glance at Link as the Mirror of Twilight shatters, being completely obliterated by my royal power as the true Twilight Princess. At this, Link reaches his arm out.

"Midna, no!"

I run through the portal.

_Maybe I was meant to be left behind._

**So review and tell me what you guys think! Also, listen to this song. It's absolutely beautiful. Anyway, I already have like four songfics in mind, because I've been listening to a lot of music lately. Haha I'll update when I get the chance. Thanks guys, love you! Don't forget to give me the constructive criticism and review! Bye! :)))**


	4. Chapter 4: Hurricane

**So... have you ever really taken the time to think about Link and Zelda's relationship _in-depth?_ They seem like the perfect couple...right? **

**WRONG**

**This story takes a deeper look into how sometimes, even the best things never last. I must admit, though: I doubt this would ever _actually_ happen if Link and Zelda finally got together :P It's based off of the song _Hurricane_ by 30 seconds to Mars. IT'S. FREAKING. AMAZING. The song just sends chills down your spine. I would highly recommend listening to it. **

**Thanks guys, I hope you like it! :DDD  
**

Hurricane

_Do you really want me? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to live a lie?_

Zelda stood, completely silent, staring straight ahead. He stared right back at her. His glistening blue eyes sent sparks flying in her heart, creating the burning flame of passionate love. Lately, though, Zelda had felt something stirring inside of her, threatening to put out that flame. Their love wasn't the same as it used to be, and they both knew it. It was killing Zelda inside, but she couldn't deny that fact anymore. Nothing was the same.

Link was staring at her with a look of silent yet evident agony. Zelda herself was holding back the tears, and her stomach did a somersault as he stepped closer. As he lowered his gaze, the sandy blond hair fell across his forehead dramatically, and Zelda swallowed anxiously.

"I want to leave," he murmured quietly. "I need to."

"...I know."

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave... No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe... _

"I'm suffocating in this place," he continued, looking around him at the vast, intricate hallway of Hyrule Castle. "I can't stay." Of the two of them, Zelda felt as if it were she who couldn't breathe.

"I understand," Zelda avoided his eyes, scanning the ground aimlessly. She wasn't expecting it when he reached out and grabbed her hands. The contact sent chills running through her, and she suppressed her shivers. There was complete silence, but for the soft tap of rain on the high ceiling of the castle. It was a slightly comforting sound.

"But you need to know," Link was now whispering, and when Zelda finally summoned the courage to look up at him, his face was inches from hers. "I love you."

_Do you really want...do you really want me?_

Zelda couldn't reply. She heard the words coming from his lovely, perfect lips...but she wasn't sure if she really believed him. Were they coming from his heart, or simply rolling off of his tongue? She'd been asking herself that question for a while. His love was questionable in her eyes, and it was only getting worse as the situations of Hyrule continued. And each time it popped into her head and each time he said those three words, a little piece of her heart seemed to just...drift away.

The deafening silence seemed to be greatly irritating him, and she noticed his jaw become tense and his hands squeezed hers just that much tighter.

_No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain..._

When Zelda refused to even open her mouth, Link closed his eyes for a few moments. Then, with evident fury, dropped her hands. Without another word, he turned around and made his way toward the door. His walk was fast and urgent, and Zelda could barely stand to watch him leave. She flinched when the grand door of the castle slammed behind him.

_ Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

Each moment felt like hours. Each minute felt like days.

_As days go by...the night's on fire._

Zelda stood for what seemed like ages, staring blankly at the door from which Link had just exited. She could almost see his soul, lingering at the exit, beckoning for her to follow. Her heart trembled horribly at those images, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she forced herself to turn away.

The princess couldn't bear to think about where Link was going. She closed her eyes and could see him, drenched in blood with a sword in his hand, in the darkness behind her eyelids.

_Tell me, would you kill to save for a life? Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right? _

Those hands that had held hers only minutes ago...they had killed. Those hands were guilty of taking away the lives of others. Every day, Zelda tried to remind herself that Link was not a killer; he was a hero. He was a brave man who killed evil for the sake of others. Yet somehow, she couldn't bring herself to view him as innocent. The bloodshed that had been spreading through Hyrule, poisoning her beautiful kingdom...part of the blood was shed by him.

_Crash, crash..._

She could barely stand to think of that, yet she couldn't stop.

_ Burn! Let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

LINK POV

Link's anger was unfathomable as he ran out into the stormy night. The water against his skin was comforting, but not as comforting as Zelda's eyes gazing into his. At the same time, he couldn't bear looking back into those wise pools of blue. Because when he did, he only saw small, hidden love. He could see horror and a questioning glint. He could tell what she was thinking, and it made him furious.

_ No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget..._

His fingers moved instinctively to the hilt of his sword, and a strange, electrifying tingle ran through his veins when he made contact. Images of his bloody, gruesome battles came into his mind, and he grimaced with a groan as he stopped abruptly on the bridge. Each night, and each time he closed his eyes, he could see the images, and there was nothing he could do to get them out of his head. Those memories were the reason that Zelda questioned his loyalty. She would never forget...and neither would he.

_ No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret. _

He had done nothing wrong, he tried to convince himself. While he thought about all the lives he had taken, he also thought about all of the innocent, sweet lives that he had saved. He felt as if those cancelled out all of the deaths he'd caused. Link didn't regret a single thing that he had done, and he never would. He had only done it for the good of Hyrule...and for Zelda.

_ There's a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames..._

Link didn't know how long he was going to be able to contain these feelings. With each moment that he knew Zelda thought this of him, his heart swelled; it wasn't in a good way. Only days ago, they had been in bliss, their love for each other unconditional. But everything was starting to fall apart in their relationship. He wanted more than anything to see the look of disgust on her face when she looked at him disappear, and he was near bursting. As he stood there in the night, letting the rain fall from the stars and drench him, his face contorted into an expression of anguish.

_ Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god?_

Link threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs, letting his voice seep through the silent night air. In a rage, he unsheathed his sword and threw it to the ground as hard as he could, and his boot became covered in mud as he stomped it against the ground of Hyrule Field. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and his gloved hands clenched into furious fists. He had never felt this way before, and he had never let this anger get to him.

Did the princess have no mercy? Could she not see that Link loved her with every last miniscule part of his body? He was positive that she could, and yet she relentlessly rejected him and blamed him for the crimes he had no choice but to commit. Link sometimes wondered whether or not Zelda had a conscience, or a god to guide her and tell her what was truly wrong and what was right.

_ Tell me, would you kill to save for a life?_

Each time he'd killed a monster, Zelda's face had appeared in his head. He saw her beautiful, glimmering blue eyes and the glossy brown hair surrounding the delicate face. Those perfectly sculpted lips would mouth his name, and the imagery would help him summon the strength and courage to defeat anything in his way. What Zelda thought disgusting and inhumane, Link had done all for her.

_ Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?_

As he thought about it more and more, Link decided that he would do anything to prove his irrevocable love for her. She believed his practice to be the wrong way... Link needed to prove to her that he didn't have a choice. For Link, it was either kill or be killed.

_How could the princess understand, anyway? _he thought, his anger returning as he gingerly picked the Master Sword from the grass_. How could she possibly understand the situations that I go through, all for her kingdom...and for her? _

_ Crash, crash..._

Tears rolled down his cheeks in flurries, something that had never happened before. Link was one to rarely let his feelings pour out like this, even in private. He felt as if with the fall of this relationship, his life was spiraling out of control. Zelda was all he wanted...and all he couldn't have, he finally realized.

_ Burn! Let it all burn._

A rush of wind blew ominously through the night, and Link closed his eyes as the rain stung his face. He was trembling, and his grip on the hilt of his sword was growing tighter with each passing moment. When he opened his eyes, they were bloodshot and burning with passion. Glancing back, he could see the castle rising up over the town. He ached to see Zelda's face, or just her silhouette moving through the windows of the castle.

_ This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

Link didn't know what the princess wanted from him. He always tried his hardest to make her life easier, and to keep her kingdom safe. The only way to do that was destroying the enemies and evil threatening its security; there was no way to avoid the death.

_ Tell me, would you kill to save for a life?_

His eyes narrowed dangerously as an extreme idea popped into his racing mind. Sheathing is sword, he turned back around to face the castle. There was only one way to prove his loyalty to Zelda.

_ Do you really want...do you really want me? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins?_

Zelda wasn't going to stop. Link knew that every time he looked into her eyes, he would see that disdain. It was going to torture him for the rest of his life, and he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

_ There's a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames..._

ZELDA POV

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

Zelda was becoming sick of crying as she stared at her tear-stained face in the mirror. In the reflection, she could see the pain etched onto her face and flashing in her eyes. But in the imaginary vision before her, she could see Link standing behind her. She wished more than anything that he really was, but each time she turned around, there was nothing.

_ Do you really want...do you really want me? _

Zelda wished that she could read Link's mind; on the contrary, he was the exact opposite of an open book. It was one of the few things that she hated about him: he had the extraordinary power to conceal his emotions, no matter what the circumstances. The princess had never witnessed Link break down, even when he was staring defeat right in the face. Though it frustrated her immensely, she also admired him for it.

_ Tell me, would you kill to save for a life? Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?_

It wasn't that Zelda didn't love him, because she did from the very bottom of her heart. His actions, though, and the current circumstances were killing their relationship. Everything was slipping through their fingers, and Zelda still couldn't stand remembering that Link was not only a hero; he was a killer. And there relationship would never be stable...no, not with the way their lives were.

_ This hurricane's chasing us all underground. _

But she couldn't help but miss him. She missed him so much that it gave her pain, and each moment her heart throbbed harder. Zelda clutched her stomach, trying to squeeze out the nerves and the pain.

_ Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

As if on cue, the door to her chambers opened loudly. Zelda whirled around, only to find a dark silhouette looming in the entrance of her door as the rain and thunder boomed outside and overhead. The silhouette was dripping wet, and panting heavily with their head lowered. And in the person's left hand... a bright, glowing, scarred sword.

"Link," Zelda breathed, the tears returning. He stepped into the light, and Zelda had trouble suppressing her sobs when she saw the tears running down his beautiful face.

"I can't leave,"

Those words were music to her ears.

"Not without saying this first."

...So he was leaving.

_ Do you really want me? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead? Or alive to live a lie? _

As he moved forward, he lifted his right hand to her cheek, and his palm was ice cold against her tear-stained cheek. She felt her heart pound.

"Do you remember the promise I made you?" he whispered. When Zelda tried to turn away...she couldn't. But when she opened her mouth, she hadn't the ability to respond. She could barely even look into Link's narrowed, feral eyes, glistening.

"Do you?" his tone was urgent, and there was a hint of anger behind the panic.

"Yes," Zelda admitted, swallowing anxiously. "I remember the promise."

_ The promises we made were not enough..._

"I could never forget it," the princess continued. She summoned the courage to gaze up at him, her eyes sparkling. Shadows darkened his features, and she saw a look of pure agony in his eyes. It killed her to seem him like this, and she felt his hand shaking slightly against her cheek.

"I promised you that I would always love you, and that I would never leave you," Link said. Zelda closed her eyes, taking a meager moment to just relish the feel of his skin against hers.

"I prayed every night that you would keep the promise," Zelda replied.

"But I did keep it," Link said, obviously in pain. "Yet that doesn't seem to be enough for you."

_ The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug. The secrets that we sold were never known. _

"Please don't do this to me," Zelda put her hand over top of his, and found herself trembling.

"Then why are _you_ doing this to me?"

_ Do you really want me dead? Or alive to torture for my sins?_

"I kill the evil only to save the innocent," he continued. Zelda could no longer hold his gaze, and looked down. What he said was true, yet...

"You kill with no mercy," she murmured. "The creatures you face; without a thought, you slay them. You take no heed to the deaths...you just keep going."

"What other choice do I have?" Link was now angry, and he was speaking through clenched teeth. "I do it all..."

He paused.

"I do it all because I love you, and I love Hyrule."

"Link-"

"But I can see it in your eyes," he put his fingers underneath her chin, and lifted her face so he could stare straight into her pupils. "My love isn't enough."

_ The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go. _

"No," Zelda sighed. "I know you love me...and I love you," she paused to gather herself and dismiss the tears. "But we can't go on like this."

"Go on like what?" Link's voice was comforting, but there was anger hidden in its shadows. "What is wrong with our relationship? Don't you know that I would do anything for you, Zelda?"

_ Tell me, would you kill to save for a life?_

"I know," Zelda looked up at him. "You have killed for me, Link. The guilt...it's destroying me."

He didn't reply. But Link pressed his forehead against hers and wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb, and then traced her facial features with his cold fingers: her closed eyelids, her mouth, and her jawbones.

"Then I'll take the guilt away," he finally murmured. Then he abruptly took a step backwards, his features becoming harsh and cold. Zelda drew in a breath, opening her eyes when his touch left her. Confused, she stared at him blankly. There was determination written all over his features.

Zelda got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_ No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe..._

LINK POV

Link kept his expression completely blank as he stared at her, and rain banged against the window behind her. He couldn't read her face; he managed to catch a mixture of desperation, horror, confusion, and anguish. But he saw no love.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you before I leave," he finally broke the deafening silence, and goose bumps appeared on his skin as he said those words.

_ Do you really want me dead? _

"For you, Princess," he began. "The killing must stop."

For a few moments, Zelda's face took on an expression of pure relief and happiness. But she didn't dare crack a smile in the circumstances.

_ Tell me, would you kill to save for a life?_

Her expression completely disappeared when Link took another step back, and then he lifted his left hand. Suppressing the contortions that his face wished to make, he took a deep breath...

_ Do you really want me dead? Or alive to live a lie?_

Link let his Master Sword fall to the ground, and it made a loud clanking sound as it collided with the hard cobblestone of Zelda's room. Her eyes widened as it fell, and sparks flew at Link's feet.

"For you, Princess Zelda," he bowed his head, but kept his eyes on Zelda. Their spark was gone, replaced by a cold, icy darkness that shadowed his entire face. "I hope this takes the guilt away."

He turned around and walked out, leaving his Master Sword on the floor of Zelda's floor...where it was to stay. Link would never touch it again, all for Zelda.

I hope you're happy.

_ The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go. I'm never giving it again...I'm never giving it again. _

ZELDA POV

Zelda just stared at the sword, dumbfounded. Cautiously taking a step forward, she bent down and put both of her hands on the hilt, picking it up using all of her feeble strength. As she stared at her reflection in the glowing blade, she also saw the bloodstains...she could see the faces of all those who'd died at the hands of this sword and its wielder.

She could hold back no longer. Letting the sword drop, Zelda crumpled to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She buried her face in her hands, and her body shook tremendously and without cease. The princess could feel Link's presence, his soul lingering in her chambers. She could feel his presence, and only after he was gone could she feel the irrevocable love he had for her.

And now, his love was going to be the death of him.

And it was all Zelda's fault.

_ Do you really want me dead? Or alive to live a lie?_

_What have I done?_ she thought, unable to bear the thought of his life without a weapon. There was no way that Link, the chosen hero of the gods, could survive without a sword to defend himself.

But he was going to try. And he was going to fail: all for Zelda.

_ Tell, me would you kill to prove you're right? _

Her life, her love...everything had just walked out the door.

_ This hurricane's chasing us all underground. _

**So what did you guys think? A little too much? Hahaha let me know in your reviews! I love you allll! ^.^**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Just Say Yes

**So, if Zelda and Link ever got together, how do you think it would've happened? The actual... you know.. "getting together" part? Well, this is how I picture it! It's based off of the song "Just Say Yes" by Snow Patrol. Another incredible song, listen to it. NOW. Hahahaha anyway, enjoy! Sorry if it's confuzzling, I tried to make it fit together :)**

Just Say Yes

_Just say yes. _

Link and Zelda stood beside each other, staring at the rubble that was once the majestic Hyrule Castle. He sneaked a glance at her, and could see the tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. This had been her home, and the home of her ancestors for centuries, and now it was destroyed. And part of it was Link's doing.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see. _

Link, following the instinctive voice in his heart, gently laced his fingers through hers. She welcomingly squeezed his hand, using her other to wipe her watery eyes. Ever since Midna's departure, he'd been attempting to convey his love for Zelda. At first, even Link had had a hard time admitting to himself that he was in love with Zelda. But he couldn't hold it in anymore, yet no matter how hard he'd tried, she'd been so reclusive. He had tried to console her, and tried to get close to her and comfort her. But she pushed everybody away; not just him, _everybody._ He could tell that she was just trying to keep herself composed, and if she tried to talk to anybody, the composure would slip...

"You don't always have to be brave," he whispered, keep his eyes on the ground. Zelda jerked her head up, looking at him with twinkling pools of blue. When he felt her eyes glued on him intently, he ventured to look back up at her. He saw a single tear rolling down her cheek. He expected her to finally break down, or confess something...

But no; she simply looked away, hastily wiping the tear away with her thumb. Link sighed discreetly, looking up at the ashen sky. He was running out of ways to comfort her. An idea came to mind as he thought about it more, and a smirk appeared on his face.

_I want you stay here beside me. _

Lightly letting go of her slender fingers, Link narrowed his eyes. The debris cracked beneath his boots as he made his way forward, maneuvering around the sharp pieces of the cracked castle walls. Zelda gazed after him, confused and silent. The task took him longer than he expected, but after ten minutes or so of searching the rubble, he found it: the large, crushed garden of the destroyed castle. Smiling coyly, he knelt down on his knees and moved aside the stones, until he came across the perfect little rose. It seemed to be the only flower that had survived Ganondorf's wrath. He found himself smiling as he softly plucked it from the earth and twirled it around in his fingers. As he straightened up, he dusted the remaining dust off of the delicate petals.

When he turned back around, Zelda was looking down again. Hiding the rose behind his back, Link walked back to her as quickly as he could. He stood before her with a comforting, soft smile, and when she looked up at him, he could see that she was overwhelmed with the current situation. Blinking, Link pulled the rose from behind his back and outstretched his hand, gesturing for Zelda to take it. She seemed a bit surprised, but he saw the corners of her lips itching upwards as she hesitantly took the small red token.

"Think of it as a reminder of the castle," Link said quietly. Zelda hugged the flower to her chest, taking a deep breath as she did. "And a reminder that I will always be here for you."

At those words, Zelda looked up at him suddenly, as if she were startled. Link kept his gaze steady as he stared back at her. Then, the princess finally cracked a smile, but turned away.

"Thank you, Link," she said gratefully. "This rose is beautiful." He bowed his head, noticing that Zelda was still uneasy.

_I won't be okay and I won't pretend I am. _

Link didn't know what he would do if she refused him. He didn't know how he would cope with that, or if he would be able to at all. Everything she did, every move she made set him on edge. It wasn't simply a wanting that he had for her; it was more than that. He felt as if he needed her, and that she was essential for his survival. Each moment, he prayed that she felt the same about him. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and let her melt into him. He wanted to feel her warm breath against his skin, and run his fingers through her hair...

He wanted to do whatever it took to get her to realize how much he loved her. Link somehow knew that inside, she loved him, too. He needed to bring out that love. The melancholy princess simply stared at the flower in her hands, blinking slowly as her hair billowed gently in the breeze.

_So just tell me today and take my hand. _

Link suddenly felt a new determination to turn her world around. He wanted to make her smile, and hear her incredible laugh. He wanted to see the light return to her face, and the twinkles in her eyes brighten. Stepping forward yet again, he couldn't help but put his hands on her cheeks. Then, wiping the remaining tears with his thumbs, he pressed his forehead to hers. She gladly let him, and he felt her grip tighten around the stem of the rose. Another idea popped into his head, and he straightened up as he took a step back. Then, his palm opened up to the sky as he outstretched his arm.

_Please take my hand. _

Zelda stared at his hand for a moment, dazed and curious. Link gestured for her to grab it, an enthusiastic look on his face. Her hand trembled slightly as she lifted it, but she was hesitant to lay it in his.

_Please take my hand. _

Finally, with an anxious smile, she let her hand fall into his welcoming fingers. He gently gripped it, and then began walking away from the remains of the castle. His pace sped up as he rushed toward Hyrule Castle Town, Zelda trailing behind helplessly. Soon, he was jogging, and Zelda was struggling to keep up. A large smile was spread across his face, and when he forced himself to peek back at her... he saw that she, too, was grinning from ear to ear.

They emerged successfully into the hustle and bustle of the central plaza, and the sound of the water trickling from the fountain comforted Link. Zelda, too, seemed much more lighthearted. However, after a few moments, Zelda halted. Link, tugging in vain on her arm, turned around with a curious expression on his face.

"Link, I-I can't," she shook her head as she stuttered. He saw pain and longing in her sparkling eyes. She sneaked a glance behind her. "I have duties that I need to take care of. The people of my kingdom are counting on me."

"Princess Zelda, please," Link pleaded, furrowing his brow. "Don't worry about that now."

_Just say yes. _

She had an anxious expression on her face as she looked at him, and he could tell that she was clutching the rose with all of her strength. Link wanted her to just relax, and let it all go. Then, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Very well," There was reluctance in her voice, but Link didn't care. This was his chance to prove how much he loved her. "I'll come with you, but only for tonight."

Without wasting another moment, Link flashed her his bright white teeth, and then once again began leading her away from the once majestic castle.

_Just say there's nothing holding you back. _

She wasn't completely immersed in the moment. She was holding back, Link could tell, but he hoped that would change soon. They ran past the fountain, to the South Road: the market. They came across a large crowd of people, moving in and out of the road, and Link found himself laughing as he and Zelda tried to make their way through the large crowds in vain. Even Zelda giggled, her face brightening significantly as she did. They were pushed this way and that, and suddenly, Zelda was shoved...hard.

She fell into Link, who turned around in surprise as she tumbled into him. He put out his arms, and she landed safely in them. The princess put her hands on his toned chest, and looked up at him silently for a moment... and then she burst into laughter. Link, too, chuckled and helped her straighten up. They were now in a clearer area.

_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind. _

"What are we doing?" she giggled, looking around with a flustered expression. Link paused, thinking about the question for a moment. Then, being completely honest, he shrugged.

"I," he put his forehead against hers with a sigh. "Have no idea."

A coy smile took over her perfect, thin lips. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a vendor advertising products and selling to the passersby, and he smirked mischievously. Zelda furrowed her brow curiously as he stepped toward the vendor, reaching into his wallet as he did. After pulling out a small blue rupee, he handed it to the vendor.

"I'll have one of those, please," he pointed to a small orange ball on the cart, and the man handed it to him gladly after stashing away the blue rupee. "For you, Princess," Link bowed his head again as he gave her the small ball.

"Link," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "What is this?"

"I don't know, but it looks good! Try it." He winked. Raising an eyebrow, Zelda simply scrutinized the small delicacy for a few moments before finally taking a small bite. As she chewed, Link grabbed her other hand and began leading her down a quaint staircase, where they emerged into the alcove outside of Telma's Bar.

"Oh, this is delicious! You have to try this!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening excitedly. But then, she took on a serious expression as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Why does it matter?" Link whispered. Zelda furrowed her brow, avoiding his eyes. She was still thinking about stressful things, and it was beginning to irk him.

_It's not a test nor a trick of the mind...only love. _

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," Zelda said, more to herself than to Link as she looked back up the stairs. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her face and kissed her. She was taken by surprise as his lips met hers, and after a single moment, Link pulled away. His hands were now laid gently on her shoulders, and her lips were still puckered while her eyes were wide. Then, after a few moments of deafening silence, she smiled. Link felt relieved beyond description.

"Eat this," she said bluntly, holding up the orange ball. Link gladly opened his mouth, and she let him bite it from her fingers.

"Delicious," he agreed, his mouth full. Then, the situation turned around, and Zelda grabbed his hand. Before he could even say a word, she was dragging him up the stairs and into the mob of people. As they were nearly crushed, Link managed to swallow his little treat and follow the princess into the central plaza. Watching all of the people go by, relaxing and speaking and running errands, gave him a strange feeling. He felt, complete...almost. He still needed Zelda, but now, she was actually within his reach.

_It's so simple and you know it is._

He soon realized that they were now walking down the East Road, and Zelda was breathing heavily. She was completely silent as Link strode beside her, squeezing her hand periodically. The silence was making him uncomfortable, and they walked into the night air of Hyrule Field from the East Road. Climbing down the stairs, Link looked at the horizon, and the sun beginning to hide beneath it. Agitha was nowhere to be seen, and Link couldn't suppress his sigh of relief.

_You know it is, yeah._

They walked quietly through the grass, and Link noticed her take a deep breath as she gazed around her. Without warning, she halted abruptly in one of the scattered flowerbeds in the field. Then she knelt, dress and all, tugging on Link's arm urgently as she did. He followed suit, and they lay on their backs in the colorful flowers, staring up at the sky without a single word. They could see the silhouettes of the stars beginning to show themselves in the bloody shades of red, mixed in with the purple and orange hues and purple.

Link immersed himself in the sound of her breathing, and he traced her fingers with a sense of longing. Zelda swallowed, her lips still firmly sealed. He wanted her to say something so badly, just to reassure him that she _had_ something to say. It was as if she'd disappeared into her own little land, and Link wanted to bring her back. He knew that her little world was one of complexities and problems; he wanted to bring her back to simplicity, even if it was for only one night.

_We can't be to and fro like this all our lives. _

When he looked at her, he saw, yet again, tears. It caused his heart to pound heavily and his stomach to do a somersault, and he was at a complete loss. He didn't what to do, and he didn't know what to say. He felt as if he was doing all he could, and yet each time she came close to escaping, she simply reverted back to her melancholy state.

"Zelda, please don't cry," he sighed. It was the only thing he could think of saying. "Please..."

"My world is falling apart, Link," she said, completely calm. She sounded resigned, as if she were accepting that fact. "No matter what I do, everything comes undone."

_You're the only way to me. _

Link needed to let her know that even though her world might be coming apart, simply her presence brought _his_ world together.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed, chuckling coldly. There was no humor in the dry sound. "The path before me is obscured with obstacle after obstacle."

"Princess, may I tell you something?" Link asked, trying to conceal his emotions. Zelda sniffled, and he took it as a confirmation. "I know that you feel conflicted, but for me, having you here solves all of my problems. When I'm not with you, my own path is obscured."

_The path is clear. What do I have to say to you, for God's sake, dear?_

He saw her eyes close, and her lips tremble. Then, as if his words had brought her pain, she tightened her grip on his hand; more so than Link would've liked. He didn't know what he could say to console her.

"I know that you'll find your way," he reassured. Without replying, she brought the rose in her other hand to her face. She kissed the frail petals, letting them sit on her lips. Yet she remained quiet, and the silence greatly perturbed the young hero.

_For God's sake, dear?_

"Th-thank you, Link, for everything," she finally said. Just the sound of her silky voice comforted him and made his heart skip a beat. This time, it was Link who didn't reply. He let his eyes scan the stars, counting them instinctively. Each time, though, he managed to lose count somewhat quickly.

_What do I have to say to you, for God's sake, dear?_

Link rolled onto his side so that he was facing Zelda, and she slowly looked over at him with red, puffy eyes and flustered cheeks. He gently reached forward, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers along her cheeks comfortingly, tracing her lips and her closed eyelids. Neither of them said a word, because neither of them had to.

_For God's sake, dear, just say yes. _

"Relax, Zelda, relax," he murmured. "Clear your mind, let it all go..."

_Just say there's nothing holding you back. _

"I can't do that, no matter how hard I try," she rasped. "I can't let it go."

_It's not a test nor a trick of the mind... only love. _

"Link..." Zelda finally opened her eyes, and they took his breath away with their bright twinkle. He could do nothing but stare straight into them, and he felt as if he were looking straight into Zelda's soul, and she was letting him.

_Just say yes. _

As if reading each other's minds, they stood, still clasping hands. As he looked her over, examining each curve of her body and each move she made, he felt the chills appear on his skin. He stepped closer, so close that their chests were nearly touching. He let go of her hand, and let his fingers run down her arms.

_'Cause I'm aching, I know you are, too..._

He could feel her become tense, as if she were restraining herself. But he wanted her, and he wanted her forever. Somehow, by simply reading her actions and the expression on her face, Link knew that she wanted him, as well.

_For the touch of your warm skin as I breathe you in. _

Without suffering another moment, Link wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, breathing in her aroma and feeling her skin against his. Zelda took in a deep breath as she let herself melt into him, sitting in his arms like a child. He caressed her gently, placing a kiss on top of her head.

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt. _

He heard the sound of her heart, colliding with the sound of his. They were perfectly in sync as he moved his lips to her forehead, then to her nose, and finally to her lips. He felt complete when she put her hands on his cheeks, leaning into him.

_This is all I wanted... all I want. _

"I love you," he murmured, his lips lingering over her neck. She smiled, her face and body radiating beauty as she did.

_It's all I want. _

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," she sounded relieved, and Link chuckled as he ran his fingers through the tangles in her glossy hair.

_It's all I want. _

"Do you love me?" he couldn't help but ask.

_Just say yes. _

"Yes."

_Just say there's nothing holding you back._

"I know that it's real now," she continued. Those words made Link feel alive, as if she was the reason that his heart beat.

_It's not a test nor a trick of the mind...only love. _

"Stay in my arms...forever," Link said.

_Just say yes._

"Yes."

_'Cause I'm aching, I know you are too, for the touch of your warm skin as I breathe you in. _

"Link?" Zelda pulled away hesitantly, but there was a mischievous look in her gorgeous eyes.

"Mm?"

"Can you buy me another one of those orange treats?"

_Just say yes._

**You like? Hahah tell me in your reviews! I welcome constructive criticism! BTW: visit my profile page to vote in a poll, where I really need input. Haha it's about my next fanfic. Take a look! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Fire on the Mountain

**I'm back, after a long time! Haha I just couldn't find any inspiring songs...until this, of course ;) I heard this song, "Fire on the Mountain" by Rob Thomas, and it reminded me of this scenario! It takes place in Ocarina of Time, pretty much during the time that Link is asleep. Fire on the Mountain just automatically reminded me of Death Mountain...and then I realized how perfect the other lyrics were! Haha well, I hope you all enjoy!**

Fire On The Mountain

_ Where do you turn when the world moves on?_

Zelda stood in the courtyard, shifting her feet uncomfortably as she stood on her tiptoes. Her small fingers gripped the edge of the window, and she peaked sneakily through the window and into the castle. What she saw made her insides churn uncomfortably: it was Ganondorf, the Gerudo king that had arrived shortly before. He was on his knees, speaking with her father in what seemed to be a loyal manner. The young princess gagged quietly as she stepped away, turning her back for a moment. She caught a glimpse of Death Mountain, and angry and frustrated thoughts rushed through her mind.

_ Fire on the mountain, through the freeze...save yourself._

To Zelda's mind, the fire atop the mountain was getting dimmer and dimmer with each passing moment, turning from a crimson red and orange shade to a dull grey. Yet no matter whom she tried to tell, nobody would believe her. Not even her own father believed in her dreams.

_There's evil in the garden. _

Simply one look at Ganondorf made it clear to her that he was an evil, horrible man. She could see greed and malicious intent in his deep orange eyes, and she could simply feel the malevolence resonating from his dark body. Even though he was pledging his loyalty to her father, the King of Hyrule, she could see through him...but nobody else could.

_But you don't see it. I can tell. _

She sensed something horrible in the near future...she could see terror on the horizon.

* * *

"Sleep, Princess," Impa whispered, pulling a rugged blanket over the princess's shivering body. "You need your rest."

"I can't sleep now," she sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Impa stroked her face comfortingly, sitting on the edge of the bed. She began humming Zelda's lullaby, her melodious voice resonating reassuringly through the desolate air.

_How do you sleep while the city's burning?_

Just hours ago, the castle had been invaded by the very man about whom Zelda had tried to warn everyone: Ganondorf. Mercilessly, he had invaded Castle Town and destroyed everything in his path, leaving chaos and bloodshed in his footsteps. Zelda and Impa had barely had enough time to escape. The Gerudo King was now on their trail, searching desperately for them.

_Where do you go when you can't go home?_

Impa had swiftly taken Zelda to a hidden spot, a place that not even Zelda had known about. Zelda's nanny had said that they would need to hide away for a while, until things cooled down and Ganondorf had given up the search. But deep in her heart, the princess knew that Ganondorf would never stop looking.

"What will happen?" she asked, more to herself than to Impa.

"I..." Impa began, pausing for a moment. "I don't know."

_How do you drink when there's blood in the water?_

"Well, we have to do something!"

"Sleep, Zelda."

"But I can't," she swallowed, shifting uncomfortably under the covers. "Every time I close my eyes...I see him. And I see my castle burning up in flames."

She sniffled as she wiped her face with the back of her dirty sleeve.

"I'm going to have horrid nightmares if I sleep," she continued. Impa stroked her hair with a gentle touch.

"At least try," Impa said. "There's no way he can find you here..."

"I guess I can try..."

As Zelda closed her eyes with a deep breath, Impa kissed her temple, stood up, and walked out of the small room.

_Where do you turn when the world moves on?_

Zelda awoke in the middle of the night, sweating feverishly and shivering, as if her blanket were made of snow. The nightmares left an everlasting imprint in her mind, but she now knew what she wanted to do.

_Where do you turn when the world moves on?_

She picked up the small candle shimmering by her bed, and quietly tiptoed out of the room. The shack itself was unfamiliar to Zelda, and the walls around her were made of steady bricks, while the ground was simply dirt. Her blond hair, usually pulled back in a bonnet, was now left to stream down her back in chaotic curls and mat against her skin.

"Impa," she whispered the Sheikah's name when she finally found her room. Her nanny was sleeping soundly, but her eyes opened the instant Zelda opened her mouth.

"Zelda, what are you doing awake?" she furrowed her brow in concern.

"I know what I want to do," the little girl sighed. Impa blinked. "I want you to train me in the ways of the Sheikah. I want to become one...I want another identity."

_How do you sleep while the city's burning?_

_

* * *

Fire on the mountain...You can feel it against your skin. _

The sun was beginning to set, and the approaching darkness exaggerated the fog above Death Mountain...the gray cloud that was once a fiery burst of color. After nearly seven years, the horrible sight was normal. Yet it hurt her more and more each time she saw it, and chills ran up and down her spine. She stood by the Zora River, staring down at her reflection with slight disgust on her face. She saw a young woman, almost seventeen years of age, battered down and exhausted by the long years of turmoil in her kingdom.

_You're standing by the river..._

The breeze blew her blond hair around her face as tears streamed down her face; they were the first that she'd cried since that night, seven years ago, when she'd first gone into hiding with Impa. The princess thought it acceptable at a time like this, as she stared at her image...an image that would soon disappear.

_Let the river take you in._

With one last glance at her tear-stained, feminine face, Zelda closed her eyes and turned her face up towards the dismal sky. A tingling sensation rushed through her body as a pink light surrounded her...and the princess inside of her slipped out silently. For a few moments she felt nothing, and she saw nothing, and she heard nothing...

When she opened her eyes, they were no longer blue; instead, they were a deep shade of pink. Her dress had disappeared, replaced with a rugged purple, blue, and grey suit, and on her covered chest, there was the traditional drawing of the red Sheikah eye. Blond, shaggy bangs fell across one of her eyes, and a cloth covered her mouth. She was no longer Princess Zelda: she was Sheik, last survivor of the Sheikah. Glancing down, she saw the result of seven years of hiding and tedious training. She was now prepared. And as the sun set, she narrowed her eyes; the time was approaching. The end of seven years was just beyond the night. There was hope yet. And in such a disguise, Ganondorf would never find her. Not even the great Gerudo King would expect her to take on the form of a man: a young man of the Sheikah race. But she knew everything there was to know about the people of which she was impersonating. She knew their culture, their fighting tactics, and even the way they spoke. Impa had taught her well.

Testing out her practiced skills, Sheik kicked one leg up into the air nimbly, and it reached up to her head. Satisfied, she proceeded to grunt quietly as she leaped gracefully across the river, landing in a crouched position on the other side. Her body felt light, and airy; her heart, however, felt heavy and burdened.

_How do you sleep while the city's burning?_ _Where do you go when you can't go home?_

For what seemed like centuries instead of minutes, Sheik stared up at the castle that was once her home. Now, it was the dreaded fortress of the treacherous Ganondorf, the man who had taken everything from her. Her eyes became narrowed instinctively, and her heart pounded at the thought of him. It pounded even harder when she remembered what was to occur in the morning; memories of that fateful day in the courtyard flooded back into her mind.

_There's evil in the garden._

Link. That young boy was the only one who had believed in her. He was the only one who had agreed to help her complete the quest, and he had done so without a single word of protest. A smile crept onto her face as she remembered him a young boy, and imagined him as he would be when she saw him: a man, seventeen years old, wielding the Master Sword and Triforce of Courage. Her pulse quickened instinctively.

_I see smoke out on the horizon._

Sheik strolled, meandering aimlessly through Hyrule Field in the dead of night. Stars twinkled above her as she left the place in which she had been hiding for so long. Her ultimate destination was the Temple of Time, yet something tugging at her heartstrings kept her from going immediately there. Though she wasn't willing to admit it, Sheik wasn't ready to give up her life of hiding and training; she wasn't ready to put her skills to the test. Even worse, she didn't know if Link was ready. She didn't know how he would react to all of this. Frankly, it worried her immensely.

_I view the wind like a promise broken...I see the future but it's getting farther!_

With each step she took, Sheik's hope began getting dimmer. The flame of optimism in her heart was fading, in a process that was inevitable and couldn't be halted. The ominous breeze whistled through her ears, making her shiver. The stars and the moon were the only sources of light revealing her path to her, and in the distance, her keen eyes could make out the broken drawbridge...the one that had let the monsters overrun her dear Castle Town.

_I see the future but it's getting farther._

The prophecy in her head was still clear, though its image was fading slowly but steadily. She began having doubts; doubts that she'd never had before. What if Ganondorf was too strong? What if Sheik and Link's powers combined weren't going to be enough...what if Ganondorf found her out before her destiny could be fulfilled? These worries raced through her head as she continued walking, her tones muscles twitching with every step.

_I view the wind like a promise broken, I see the future but it's getting farther..._

Sheik looked around her, suspiciously, as she approached the destroyed and crumbling drawbridge. She couldn't remember the last time she'd stood here, at the gates of her own territory. She didn't have to go inside to know that it was completely deserted. The people of Hyrule Castle Town had fled; many had run to Kakariko...many had been killed.

_Mama, get your baby, take her down to the water._

Sheik stood tall and proud as she took a single step forward, and the water seeped through the light wrapping on her foot. It was refreshing, yet painful at the same time. There was hesitancy in her movements as she made her way into Hyrule Castle Town, and she could feel the heat of the rising sun begin to fill the atmosphere. Her fingertips tingled as she walked on the familiar cobblestones, though the surface was strange to her at that moment. Even the air in the area was heavier than that outside, in Hyrule Field. Her once flourishing and colorful kingdom had been reduced to a wasteland, and once again, she found it difficult to suppress her tears...

A quiet gasp escaped her lips as she entered the main plaza. All around her were Redeads. They were innumerable, and fear implanted itself inside of her. She knew that should she be attacked, she would be prepared; yet at the same time, she was unwilling to go through such an experience. So, with once quick glance around her, Sheik used her breakneck speed to dart swiftly around the rising monsters, hurrying towards the entrance to the Temple of Time. She had been waiting seven years for this moment, and she wasn't about to let Ganondorf's minions stop her for even a second. The time for the prophecy to be carried out was near.

Their screams resonated hauntingly through the air as she flew past them, and their hands reached out toward her feebly. Sheik easily dodged, still running low, and as fast as she could. Finally, she reached the stairs to the Temple, and paused for a second.

_Fire on the mountain. You can feel it...against your skin._

In the background of the temple, she once again saw Death Mountain. The Redeads left a constant itching on her skin, and she took a moment to calm herself and take a few deep, cleansing breaths. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, and when she lifted her hand to open the door to the Temple, she saw that it was just slightly trembling.

_I see the future._

The Temple of Time provided her with a certain...haven. Simply being inside calmed her nerves, and gave her a sense of belonging and hope. It seemed to be the only place untouched by Ganondorf's evil hand, and she thanked the goddesses. The three spiritual stones floated eerily above the platform, and the Door of Time was still wide open. Feeling completely comfortable now, Sheik moved toward the Pedestal of Time, where a single ray of light was shining down upon it.

_Where do you turn when the world moves on?_

She stood on the stairs for a moment, staring at the pedestal blankly. The Master Sword, not to her surprise, was gone. It left an empty feeling behind it, as if something major were missing inside of Sheik's heart. She closed her eyes, making a feeble attempt to calm herself before the Hero of Time's arrival.

All of a sudden, she felt a rush of adrenaline pulse through her, and she sensed it: hope. Hope was on its way. Rushing to stay ready, Sheik dissolved into the shadows behind the pedestal, finally ready for this fateful moment. She'd waited so long...

_Where do you go when you can't go home? _

A flash of blue light.

There he was...the Hero of Time...Link.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..."

_I view the wind like a promise broken...I see the future._

**I apologize for any mistakes that I made! I tried to stay true to the games but use my imagination as well :) AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T, LISTEN TO THIS SONG. IT. IS. FABULOUS. AND PRETTY EPIC. Don't forget to revieeew! I LOVE YOU ALL :D**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: The Lightning Strike

**Hola! TennisWriter here :) All right, so I heard this song, and the very first thing I thought of was the final battle between Link and Ganondorf at the end of Twilight Princess. However, the song seemed to describe ZELDA'S point of view, and I just needed to write it! The song fit so perfectly! It's called "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol. Oh...my...God...it's fabulous. So unbelievably epic, and it's just such a good song! WARNING: the entire song is about 16 minutes long split into three parts. The good news? This is only the first part, which is about five minutes long teehee. It's my favorite part, though I highly recommend you listen to the entire song. It's just sooo epic! Listen to it while you read this; it helps the dramatic effect :P Hehe well, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :3**

The Lightning Strike

_What if this storm ends and I don't see you as you are now ever again?_

Rain poured down heavily from the rolling, thunderous clouds above, but my white skin was numb to the wet droplets. I could no longer tell the difference between the tears and the raindrops rolling down my chilled cheeks, and my hands were shaky as I lifted them up against the golden wall before me. They pushed meekly against barrier, though I knew the attempt was futile. There was no way I was getting through. Somewhere behind me, I vaguely heard Epona's distressed whinny, but it was barely audible above the ominous thunder and the loud pounding of my heart.

There was no more blood running through my veins; it was only a poisonous mixture of worry, fear, and terror. My entire head pounded as my eyes widened in horror at the sight before me, and each fiber of my body ached in longing. There, on the other side of the barrier, was the source of my trepidation. Link, the Hero of Twilight, was slowly moving in the middle of the circular arena created by the glowing barrier of gold. And walking dreadfully toward him inside of that isolated circle was Ganondorf, the one man that had plagued my nightmares and caused the pain that left me shaken.

Gold had always seemed like a beautiful color; it always had positive connotations in my mind. Yet this barrier, keeping me from helping the one I loved defeat the only target of my hatred, was the same shade of gold that I'd always enjoyed.

_A perfect halo of gold hair and lightning sets you off against the planets' last dance. _

Through the foggy flurry of rain and hindering golden barrier, I could just slightly make out Link's stressed face. Even in this horrible, life-threatening situation, he was beautiful. His feral, twinkling blue eyes were narrowed in determination and ferocity, and each time I looked into them I felt as if I were just...melting. I couldn't tell if it was rain or sweat on his forehead. His wet, shining golden hair was matted against his porcelain skin. Opposite him, Ganondorf was a grand beast, rising up and casting a shadow across the hero he was facing. His dark, thick lips curled up into a menacing snarl that sent shivers down my spine. It was amazing how ugly a person—or rather, a monster—could appear compared to someone like Link.

A burst of lightning shot through the sky, and I flinched involuntarily. It suddenly occurred to me...the magnitude of this situation.

_What if this storm ends...and I don't see you..._

I clutched my stomach nervously as the possibilities of this battle rushed through my mind. This could mean death. This could mean death for Ganondorf...or death for Link. Just the thought made me clench my teeth and groan anxiously. Fear spread through me like wildfire, and in a sudden and desperate outburst, I banged my fist against the wall. Golden ripples shot throughout the barrier.

"Link!" I screamed his name shakily, and my shrill voice was drowned out by the thunder. He didn't even flinch. Just then, the Hero of Twilight attacked, and I let out another instinctive scream.

The Master Sword collided with Ganondorf's large and terrorizing weapon, sending sparks flying as metal scratched against metal. I saw Link's clenched white teeth revealed behind his snarling, pulled back lips. My fist hit the wall again.

_Just for a minute, the silver forked sky lit you up like a star that I will follow._

Lightning once again cracked the dull sky, and in the momentary silver light, I saw the image of the hero against the very meaning of evil. Their swords were still colliding, and while Link was struggling to keep his balance and overpower Ganondorf, the monster was chuckling cruelly and easily pushing up against Link's attempts. I was inevitably drawn to Link; the way his face lit up in the midst of the lightning's shine made my heart stop. I couldn't imagine never seeing that face again. It brought more tears to the verge of my eyes. He was the only hope I'd been able to find in what seemed like ages, and I couldn't bear to see that torn away from me so cruelly.

_And now it's found us, like I have found you. I don't want to run..._

The forces of evil had caught up with us, and I hadn't been cunning enough to realize the consequences of our delays. While I had spent my time searching the land for my perfect hero, Ganondorf had been gathering power. I had been wasting my days hiding like a coward in my castle while Midna and Link risked their lives for Hyrule. Just when I thought everything was going to be solved...just when I realized that Link would be the solution to all of our problems...Ganondorf and Zant overwhelmed us.

I was tired of running and hiding.

"Link!" I shouted his name again. I began sobbing quietly as I slid to my knees, leaning my fists and forehead against the wall. "You don't deserve this...I do." I had no desire to be separated from this battle, yet there was no way to get through and fight for the kingdom I and people loved.

_I don't want to run. Just overwhelm me._

If Ganondorf had run at me that very moment with his sword raised and a lust for blood in his eyes, I would not have even flinched. I would've stood and let the malice that had taken over him fall upon me, just as the rain and lightning fell upon my beautiful Hyrule. In the midst of my thoughts, I heard a scream, and looked up to see that Ganondorf had successfully pushed Link away, causing him to stumble backwards clumsily. My eyes widened involuntarily, and my hands grabbed more desperately at the flat surface of the barrier.

As Link struggled to keep his footing, and I struggled to think straight, Ganondorf cackled and jabbed his sword horizontally. Before I even had the chance to cry out, Link lifted his shield, and Ganondorf's sword smashed into it, sending it flying across the grass. I could see the tension in Link's features as he kept his sword raised, preparing himself for the King of Evil's next attack. In my mind, I also attempted to prepare myself for what might be coming.

_What if this storm ends and leaves us nothing except a memory? A distant echo..._

My mind took in every single moment that passed by, processing the images and sounds and feelings that whirled around me chaotically. I wanted every single second to be preserved; I wanted to remember every move he made, and every sound he emitted. And I wanted to remember the expression on his face. I continued praying endlessly to the goddesses, pleading to them despairingly. We had already been through so much, I thought...can't we be rewarded for our actions? When this horrible, raging storm of evil ended, I wanted something more for which to live. I wanted more than just the echo of the great Hero of Twilight who once was.

Ganondorf leaped at him again, but the golden angel nimbly stepped to the side, and was facing me directly. Then, for a split second, our eyes met. Unexpectedly, I found myself staring straight into his bloodshot pools of blue, examining the details on his features. I couldn't tell if they were tears, beads of sweat, or drops of rain sliding down his face, but as he stared at me for that one magical moment, a stroke of lightning once again split the sky behind him.

_I want to see you as you are now every single day that I am living. _

He was the most exquisite creature I'd ever seen, and my heart cringed as our eye contact was broken by another advance from the enemy. This time, Link was ready. He lifted his sword defensively, and a sound as loud as the clap of thunder erupted from the collision. Ganondorf was slightly taken aback at Link's sudden ferocity, but remained standing tall and cruel. Link's face contorted into an expression of raw intensity, and he immediately jumped into another attack. Ganondorf stepped forward as he blocked, and they were once again caught in a deadly face-off.

_I want to see you as you are now...every single day that I am living. Painted in flames all peeling thunder._

I was barely aware of my own emotions as my body became numb to the rain and the pain pulsing through it. Though he was struggling, and though I could see the toll of such a long quest in the movements of his limbs, I never wanted the image to disappear from my mind. I felt as if I were in an out-of-body experience, watching myself stare hollowly at the battle raging inside the boundaries of this barrier.

Before the slow gears of my brain could process what happened, Ganondorf once again managed to overcome Link's strength. He pushed him again...harder. With the loud clanking of metal, he fell harshly onto his back, and I could almost see the breath leaving him from his agape mouth. As he hit the ground, my senses seemed to snap back into motion.

Ganondorf threw his head back to bellow a horrifying, haunting laugh. I stood shakily on my knees, leaning heavily on the golden wall. The level of my adrenaline rose significantly as I saw Link having difficulty, unable to stand up. My glassy eyes flashed in worry, and I felt my heart stop beating. Ganondorf took a step towards the hero.

_What if this storm ends and I don't see you as you are now...ever again?_

"Link! Get up!" I shrieked, hoping he could hear me above the roaring of the thunder and rattling of rain. His head turned slightly toward me, and I could see his short, scattered breathing beginning to steady. Yet it was steadying much, much too slowly. For in that same moment, Ganondorf jumped agilely into the air, bring his sword up. As he plummeted to the ground, he was headed straight for my hero.

"Link, please!" I sobbed. "_Move_!"

As if in response to my cries, Link rolled hastily to the side, leaving Ganondorf to harshly stab the dirt below him. The evil king snarled and let out a scream of rage, and as if rejuvenated with a new, rekindled flame of energy, Link hopped to his feet. With a graceful somersault, he rolled behind the large man and slashed his back pitilessly. Blood dripped from the gash as he fell onto the ground, letting his face kiss the mud. Link readied himself for that final blow, and I could see the anxiety hanging in the air. My entire body shook with the clouds.

_Just for a minute, the silver-forked sky lit you up like a star that I will follow. _

Without warning, Ganondorf twisted into the air, swiping his sword in a twister of rage and evil. When the large white blade slashed across Link's chest, everything began moving in slow motion. He didn't scream...and I didn't scream. I only felt my mind collapse on itself as he fell onto his back in the mud, and in the midst of a bright flash of lightning, my eyes caught the deep shade of red that was beginning to spread across his body.

_The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning..._

Ganondorf was kneeling, staring at the ground in triumph. He slowly lifted himself up, laughing as he cleaned the red blood from his sword with his sleeve.

"The blood of a fallen hero." He smelled the sword, and lust flashed in his eyes. Link stared up at the sky...completely still. My fingers instinctively continued clawing at the golden barrier, itching to break through. Slowly, realization was beginning to seep through my body just as the blood seeped through Link's.

"Please..._please_..." I prayed, closing my eyes. "He's our last hope...our golden angel."

There was another flash of lightning.

And then a loud, savage yell filled the air. The shock inside of my mind refused to decrease as I found myself staring at Link, airborne, headed toward Ganondorf with the Master Sword raised. He was caught completely off-guard, and so was I. He didn't have enough time to react other than a hasty lift of his sword. Link's newfound strength sent Ganondorf to the ground, and when Link landed, blood dripped at his feet.

And then, he did it. With an invisible strength that he drew from within him, Link jumped into the air, pointed his sword straight downward, and performed the ending blow... the final blow. My mind became a blur. As Link's sword embedded itself into the white wound in the middle of Ganondorf's torso, darkness disappeared, and so did the golden barrier.

"Do not think this ends here... The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" Ganondorf groaned, standing shakily. And then, the color disappeared from his eyes, and his cape billowed dramatically in the final breeze as the clouds broke to reveal the hiding sun.

Without a single moment of hesitation, I stumbled to my feet and ran to Link.

He was on his knees, doubling over with his hands clutching his stomach, and when he opened his mouth, blood came out. I reached him just as he fell over, and he tumbled straight into my arms.

"Link, you did it," I smiled, almost unable to believe the words that I was breathing. I brushed the hair away from his forehead, and my slender fingers gently stroked his cheeks. "Hyrule is safe."

His pale, thin lips curled into a smile. Ganondorf was dead.

_What if this storm ends?_

Link and I had survived.

**Well, there you have it. The battle from Zelda's eyes. And I realize that I didn't mention Midna in any of this, but I sort of wanted to leave her out just this once. Sorry...Haha. Reviews are greatly appreciated! BYE-BYE! ^_^  
**


	8. Chapter 8: This Love

**Hello everybody, it's me once again! So, here's another songfic for you lovely readers! This time, I did something a little different. One of my reviewers mentioned doing this, so I gave it a try! So thanks zansa the warrior! Anywho, instead of putting the lyrics in the middle of the story, I'm just having the lyrics at the beginning! This songfic is inspired by "This Love Will Be Your Downfall" by Ellie Goulding. Seriously, I just discovered her, and she's AMAZING. Listen to her, specifically this song! It's just taking a look at how far people will go for love. Or, rather, how far people WON'T go. It just sort of symbolizes that sometimes, love really isn't everything. **

**WARNING: This one is also a bit depressing, but not nearly so much as my "Hurricane" story. Hehe ENJOY ^_^  
**

* * *

This Love Will Be Your Downfall

_Who are we to be emotional? _

_Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?_

_Who are we to turn each other's heads? _

_Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?_

_I don't like the way I never listen to myself. _

_I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help. _

_I don't think you warned me much at all..._

_This love is be and end all. _

_This love will be your downfall. _

_I'm feeling down about this love..._

_Who are you to make me feel so good?_

_Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?_

_Who am I to say I'm always yours?_

_Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?_

_I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart. _

_We're falling on each other like we're always in the dark. _

_I don't think you know me much at all... _

_This love is be and end all. _

_This love will be your downfall. _

_This love is not what you want._

_This heart will never be yours. _

_This love is be and end all. _

_This love will be your downfall..._

* * *

The click of her heels on the floor echoed through the corridor, resonating with each graceful step that she took. A soft, subtle smile embellished her porcelain features as she continued walking, toward the boy sitting at the windowsill on the other end of the hall. He heard her, but did not turn his head a single centimeter. Golden rays of light, pouring in from the sun, fell upon his face as he stared out and leaned his head against the glass. Her heart pounded at the sight of him, and she played with her own slender fingers anxiously. The smile on her lips was slowly but steadily fading.

Without a word, she took a seat beside him on the windowsill. He still did not turn to her. By that time, her regal smile had completely disappeared. A heavy sigh fell from his lips, and it made her heart wrench. The expression on his face was one of longing, one of emotional agony. The glint in his mesmerizing blue eyes was faltering with each blink. With a nervous sigh, she reached out and wrapped her gloved fingers around his hand, rubbing it softly and comfortingly. His response to her soothing touch was another exasperated breath.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly. He shifted his position, but refused to pull his eyes from the window. She followed his gaze, but he seemed to be staring into blank, empty space.

"A lot of things," he replied. That answer did not satisfy her, and she licked her lips as she continued stroking the back of his hand. She knew him well enough to see that there was something deeply upsetting on his mind.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Link?" she persisted. Finally, after a few deafening moments of silence, he turned to face her. He held her hands in his, leaned slightly forward, and stared straight into her eyes.

"Of course I am," he said. "Zelda, there is nothing that I want more than this." His voice shook.

The princess's smile returned, but it was hesitant. She could see it in the sparkle of his eyes and in the shakiness of his voice: he was hiding something. There was something eating him up inside; she could see it in the way he gazed longingly out of the window, into the free and beautiful fields of Hyrule. It was not the first time she had caught him wandering throughout the castle, lost and in a daze.

"I'm afraid for you," she blurted. He blinked at her in surprise, and his face took on a questioning expression. Then, he broke into a smile and laughed. It was a melodious, musical sound...but there was still something hidden within it.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he reassured. He sounded as if he were still trying to convince himself. He took her face in his hands and inched closer, so that his forehead was leaning against hers.

"Maybe this isn't the right thing for you," Zelda argued with a deep breath, though she relished in the serenity of his surreal touch. She couldn't get his longing, agonized expression out of her head, and it widened the small crack growing in her heart. "You seem...lost, like you're missing something. This could break you."

"Never," he whispered. "I love you. This is what I want." He moved in to kiss her, but she pulled away to look at him with a serious, worried look.

"I can tell what you're thinking about. I know you well enough." She closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself and keep from succumbing to the pressure that was swiftly increasing upon her shoulders. "In two days, your freedom will be gone."

At those words, Link drew in a sharp breath, and his grip on her hands tightened.

"I don't want you to live the rest of your life regretting what could've been," she sighed. "There are so many adventures out there...and none in here."

He was deep in thought, trying to organize the scattered jumble in his mind. Everything was beginning to blur, and his emotions were getting difficult to keep at bay. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, he hastily moved forward and kissed her before she could turn away.

"If I don't finish this adventure and marry you the day after tomorrow, _that's_ what I'll regret." Link murmured. The princess blushed as his words floated lightly in her head. "I don't want to go another day without you by my side."

She heard the hesitance in his voice, and his hidden feelings were betrayed by the tremble in his words. Zelda's gaze flickered to the ground, and she took a few deep breaths.

"I love you, too," she said as she stood up. He remained seated. "I just don't want this love to destroy you."

At that, he was silent. They held eye contact for a few moments, and then Link sighed heavily and turned his eyes back out the window. With her heart pounding and her stomach churning uncomfortably, Zelda turned and walked back down the corridor. What she said was true: she loved him, more than anything. But she didn't want to cage a bird that was eager to fly. And at the same time, she was afraid that marrying him would put chains around her own wrists.

* * *

Link's skin and lips still tingled as he lay in bed, staring at the slumbering princess. It was like staring at an angel fallen from heaven, sleeping with the most serene expression. Everything about her was absolutely perfect, and his heart pounded at the knowledge that in the morning, in less than six hours, this angel would become his wife. He smiled broadly, but almost as soon as it had appeared, the smile evaporated. With the exuberating knowledge that their wedding was approaching with the speed of light came an expected fear that had been plaguing Link ever since his proposal. What Zelda had told him yesterday was right: he was going to miss so many adventures. Giving his love to her would mean relinquishing all freedom he had. Not only would he become responsible for a wife and, inevitably, a family, but he would also become responsible for an entire kingdom. He would no longer be Link the hero, or even just a young lover; he would be the King of Hyrule.

Running a hand over his face and brushing the shaggy blond locks from his forehead, he gently sat up, trying his best not to rock the bed and wake the princess. As softly as he could, he lifted the sheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up with the utmost of care. However, he couldn't help but bend down once more and lay an adoring kiss on his princess's forehead. Zelda shifted, but turned around and gave a sigh of tranquility before being still once more. Even though watching her gave him unexplainable joy, it also made him feel suffocated. There were two large, clawed hands wrapping indifferently around his throat, squeezing the breath out of him.

Habitually rubbing the front of his neck, Link walked out of the royal chambers, without even bothering to put on a shirt or his boots. All he needed at that moment was some fresh air to effectively clear his thoughts. Even though it was still the middle of the night, the castle was as busy as ever when he emerged into its halls.

"Oh, Master Link! Y-you're awake!" servants and maids gawked at him walking through the halls as they prepared for the grand royal wedding. He could only nod and smile, for the words sent the butterflies in his stomach flying like mad. "Nervous for the big day, I suppose!" they would laugh and wink. Link strode by them swiftly, making his way to the gardens. They were most mysterious and calming during the night, especially since now the castle provided no solitary refuge.

He could feel the mist in the air and the see the glistening dew on the plants when he stepped out onto the cobblestone path. The chilliness of the air hit his bare torso unexpectedly, but he smiled in refreshed delight as he breathed in deeply. This was just what he needed. He wanted this last burst of freedom before giving everything away tomorrow.

A frown replaced his smile. How could he be thinking that? His own disappointment made him guilty. He was the one who had proposed to Zelda; he was the one who wanted this more than anything. He loved her, and he was willing to give up anything for her. He was willing to give his _life..._ even worse, his freedom. That's what he continuously tried to convince himself, anyway. For a moment, Link thought of other weddings. He thought of what other grooms were thinking the night before their weddings. Then, he chuckled at himself foolishly.

_My thoughts aren't abnormal,_ he thought. _I'm sure every man feels this way before he says his vows. _

Yet somehow, he couldn't believe those words. Link was not just like every other man. He was the Hero of Twilight, a man who had seen things that other men couldn't even imagine. Even more importantly, his love was unlike any other man's love. His was different. He was a ranch hand—no, a hero—who had fallen in love with a princess. Before saving Hyrule, he didn't have a single rupee to spare. Now, he was about to become the richest man in the kingdom. He was also about to marry the most beautiful woman in the entire world. He chuckled to himself again. No, most men of his class did not marry women of such high stature as that of Princess Zelda. Then, he frowned again.

_No, _he corrected. _That's not what this is about. We're not misunderstood, regardless of what classes we come from. That's not what's giving me second thoughts._

Any man could understand love if he'd experienced it. What Link and Zelda had was not a misunderstood love. It was very well comprehensible; they were in love, and that was all there was to it. It was Link's own doubts that worried him. It wasn't their love that was different; it was _Link_. He was an adventurer, a feral beast with the courage to slay monsters and face horrors beyond the most creative imaginations.

Link continued walking, running his hands along the wet leaves and petals of the plants and flowers. The stars twinkled above him, shining with a light more lovely than he'd ever seen, but the moon remained slightly hidden behind a foggy film of mist. Zelda's voice echoed in his mind.

_"I don't want you to live the rest of your life regretting what could've been...There are so many adventures out there...and none in here..."_

The words screamed out at him like an alarm, warning him of what he was about to do. She was right. There were adventures out there, and a life that he could live and be happy with, and a freedom in which he could relish for the rest of his life. Married to Zelda, however, there was a different adventure. The adventure of love called out to him...but the adventure of freedom called out to him, as well.

Link was still trying to decide which call was louder, and which he would heed.

* * *

Everything was going perfectly. Each step was perfectly in sync with the heavy beating of Zelda's heart, and in her amazed stupor, she was barely even shaking. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this exuberated. Here she was, a princess of a once fallen kingdom, walking down the aisle to her hero and husband. Her beautiful ivory dress hugged her figure warmly, though never as comfortingly as Link's arms could. A subtle smile remained on her blood red lips, embellishing her porcelain features. She felt as if she were glowing, and walking on clouds up to the altar. The exhilaration was indescribable, and she basked in every moment; she knew that a feeling like this would never come again.

When she finally reached her groom, she had trouble holding back her joyful tears. He looked like a true king, dressed in shining armor and a long, graceful cape. There was no tunic, and no hat, only the eloquent armor and the silky blond hair. His face was as blank as a statue's, but Zelda would not be deceived. The twinkle in his eyes showed excitement, and she could see the beauty of his soul reflected in the blue irises into which she gazed. As she moved to face him, the crowd—containing almost the entire population of Hyrule—became silent, and the priest raised his arms.

"We are gathered here today..."

The rest of the words became foggy, and Zelda became lost in her own frenzied thoughts. Link seemed just as pensive as she, staring at her with his expression remaining blank. The veil over her face helped disguise her ecstatic expression; though she was trained in composing herself, it was getting more difficult by the second. Soon, she would be Link's wife...and he would be her husband. They would once and for all become one, and live their life as rulers of Hyrule.

The atmosphere suddenly seemed to change. The sparkle in his eyes faltered, and a small frown tugged at the edges of his perfect lips. Zelda was taken aback just slightly, and her eyes narrowed as she examined his changing expression. She could deduce from the slight wrinkle in his forehead and the nearness of his eyebrows that he was contemplating something...she didn't have to think about what it was.

_He's having second thoughts,_ she thought in horror. _I knew it...He can't do this. He _won't _do this. _

"Do you, Link, Hero of Twilight, take Princess Zelda as your wife?"

She watched him with expectant eyes, and tears welled up on the verges of her eyelids. They were no longer tears of joy, but tears of fright. He was about to cancel everything; he was about to abandon her at the altar, and move on to be free in the kingdom of Hyrule. He was about to throw their love away. Of course, Zelda couldn't blame him. She knew that this would break him from the very first time she saw him gazing longingly out of the windows.

Before Link replied, he took a step forward and removed the veil from Zelda's face. His face was still wrinkled in a pensive manner, and he looked almost as if he were in horrible pain. She accordingly stepped forward, using every ounce of power inside of her to keep the tears from spilling. He looked so perfect, like a drawing coming straight from her mind. He opened his mouth, but was silent. Zelda braced herself for the most painful blow she would ever feel. As she attempted to turn away, he grabbed her face and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I...I do."

The crowd was beginning to murmur among themselves curiously, looking at the couple at the altar with questioning expressions. Zelda smiled, but a tear rolled down her cheek. He still looked lost. He still looked unsatisfied. He looked as if the desire inside of his heart at that point was insatiable. She couldn't bear to see him so confused, or so hurt. The light was slowly dimming inside of his eyes, and each passing second caused her heart more pain.

"Do you, Princess Zelda, take Link as your husband?"

_He said yes..._She gaped for a few moments. _He gave up everything. He gave up everything just for me._

"I..." Zelda paused, not even realizing how horribly shaky her voice was. Link furrowed his brow, brushing the tear from her cheek with his gloved thumb. The entire room became silent, and it was almost as if every single person was holding his or her breath in anxiety.

_He loves me_, she continued. _He really loves me. He loves me enough to give up all of his freedom. _

"I..." The words seemed caught in her throat. A flashback of their entire journey together rushed behind her eyes, and she recalled the light that seemed to emanate from his body when he was free. She remembered that look of wonder in his eyes, and she remembered the warmth of his chest when he'd first embraced her.

"I...I can't."

A loud gasp erupted from the crowd, and Link looked as if he'd been suddenly slapped in the face. More tears rushed down her face. She stepped closer, taking his hands from her cheeks and holding them tightly.

"I can't do this to you," she murmured shakily. "I love you too much to let you give up your freedom for me."

"Zelda, I thought—"

"I know you love me," she cut him off. "Truly, Link, I do..." She was now choking back sobs. "And I love you, too. More than I can ever say."

He remained silent, but his face took on an understanding look.

"You and I both know that we can't do this. This love would be our downfall. Our freedom, our life...everything would disappear. Is our love really worth giving all of that up?"

He was still silent, but he shut his eyes for a few simple moments. Then, a tear slipped from his closed eyelid. Zelda squeezed his fingers righter, letting a sob escape her lips. Her words were barely audible when she spoke once more.

"I love you so much," she cried. Then she wrapped her arms around him and threw herself against his chest, sobbing into his neck. He returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly, as if his life depended on it. She breathed in his sweet, familiar smell, and wished that she could just melt into him. "But we can't go through with this. I won't let you give everything away."

The audience was now in turmoil, confused and dazed by these events.

She pulled away, looking into his eyes for one last time.

"I love you, too," he finally spoke. The fact that he wanted this was proven by his small amount of resistance.

When he bent down to put his lips against hers, she turned away. Then, with one last sniffle, she kissed his cheek with a gentle passion.

"I'm sorry."

Zelda managed to hold in her meltdown just long enough to walk back down the aisle, leaving Link alone at the altar, shocked...

...But completely free.

* * *

**So..freedom or love? What do you guys think? Sorry if there are any typos, I wrote this literally at midnight. I just felt the need for some Zelink romance, so I had to upload it :P. Review, tell me what you thought! Thanks, I'll hopefully be out with another one soon! OH YEAH, one reviewer already did this, but feel free to make requests! I shall look into every single one! Thank you to everybody! :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Every Time We Touch

**Hey guys! Here's my next songfic, based on Cascada's "Every Time We Touch." It was requested by ClarinetOverlord that it be a LinkxIlia story, so here it is! It's kind of short, because I was kind of at a loss for a while, but I think I got it in the end. And, also, I went back to the old way of putting the lyrics in the middle. Last time, more reviewers liked this way better. So if you want me to do it differently or have any requests, let me know! All right ClarinetOverlord, this one is for you! Enjoy :) **

* * *

Every Time We Touch

_ Every time we touch, I get this feeling..._

My face was contorted in concentration, conveying various emotions as I worked diligently on the trinket. I was sitting on my bed, legs crossed and fingers working hastily. The pieces of my creation were spread out on the blanket, burdening my bed with their cluttered presence. But I barely took any notice to the messy appearance of my room. My mind was channeled narrowly onto the masterpiece that was slowly coming together, almost exactly how I had pictured it in my head.

"Eh? Did you need Ilia for something?" My father's voice floated up into my room from the open window, and with suddenly wide and alert eyes, I dropped what I was doing and rushed to the window. I leaned out just slightly so I could see my father standing at the front of the door with his back to me.

And there, standing in front of him with a curious expression, was Link. My heart quickened in a combination of excitement and anxiety.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

"Sorry, sonny, but I was told that if you came by today, I wasn't to let you inside. She's locked herself in her room, workin' like crazy on somethin' or other..." Father told him with a chuckle. Link furrowed his brow, and stared past the mayor at the front door.

_Father, you cannot let him in!_ I thought to myself nervously, remembering the incomplete gift sitting on my bed. Then, before Link could catch a single glimpse at me, I slinked back into my room. With a newfound determination to complete his present as soon as possible, I jumped back onto my bed and tucked my short strands of hair behind my ears.

"It needs to be ready for you when you come back," I whispered to myself. Time became a complete jumble as I continued working, and I couldn't say if I was there for a few more minutes or a few more hours. For however long it was, I drifted off into my own fantasy land, and before I could stop myself, I found myself lost in the memories that floated inside of my mind...

* * *

...I slowly walked up the path to Link's house, stepping on the tips of my bare toes. I was biting my lower lip excitedly, trying to suppress the chuckles that hovered behind my lips. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the dim light was enough for me to sneak around inconspicuously. As I got closer and closer, I heard a familiar horse whinny, and it sent the butterflies in my stomach berserk.

"Good morning, Epona."

My heart melted at the sound of Link's voice.

_I still hear your voice..._

I forced myself to keep at my slow pace, for if my plan was going to work, I would have to contain myself. Epona whinnied again.

"Here's an apple—"

"BOO!"

"Ah!" Link whirled around at the sound of my screaming, and with a startled expression on his face, stumbled backwards against a tree. He simply stared at me with wide eyes as I doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. My face was beet red by the time he approached me with a slightly irked expression and his arms folded.

"Good morning, Ilia."

"I really got you today, Link!" I boasted, finally calming myself. Then, as I stared at him with a goofy smile, his cold comportment finally melted into a good-natured grin.

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

"Whatever," he chuckled. Then, before he could so much as blink, I grabbed his hand and walked back toward Epona. The contact was electrifying, and I tried to hide the fact that the feel of his hand gave me goose bumps. The beautiful mare, though, snorted as we approached, gazing idly at the apple that Link had dropped and was now rolling around at her feet.

"Can I feed her?" I asked him, sticking my lower lip out in a sweet pout. Link, obviously unable to resist, bent down to pick up the apple. After dusting it off sufficiently, he put it into my palm, and I basked in the warmth of the contact between our skin.

"Make sure your hand is flat," he reminded, stretching out my fingers. My eyes, though, were firmly glued to his.

"Okay," I replied distractedly. He gave me that beautiful, signature smile, and then stepped back.

"Go on. Feed her."

I put my flat hand below Epona's mouth, and she gratefully snatched the apple into her lips. The fuzz of her mouth provoked a chuckle, and in response, I saw Link smile out of the corner of my eye.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last._

"Perfect. You're a natural." He nodded approvingly, and took a step closer.

_I need you by my side._

"Hey Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona really likes?"

"For you, Ilia, anything," he smiled...

* * *

...I blinked out of my trance, smiling and dreamily thinking of that beautiful melody. Then, I looked down at the instrument that I was creating.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

"It's almost done," I finally mumbled to myself excitedly. "Then I can see you before you leave, Link."

I smiled as I held up the instrument, staring at it with a rush of pride. It was going to be a perfect homecoming gift for when he returned from the castle.

A horse-call for Epona.

* * *

_Every time we touch, I feel the static..._

When I walked outside, passing my father in the kitchen, dusk was beginning to fall. My stomach churned uncomfortably with the knowledge that Link would be leaving tomorrow morning for Hyrule Castle, and a frown habitually formed on my features. The activities of Ordon village were beginning to die down as the sun began its descent below the horizon, but I knew Link, and there was no way he would be asleep, or even in his home for that matter. So, I started toward Fado's ranch.

"Ilia! Wait!" I heard Colin's familiar, boyish voice sound behind me. Plastering a smile onto my face, I turned around.

"Hi, Colin," I greeted. He was panting heavily as he ran down the path toward me, with a fear-stricken expression on his face. Slowly, my smile disappeared, and I folded my arms.

"Where's my dad?"

"I-I don't know, probably at your house," I replied uncertainly. "...Why?"

"It's Talo! He's lost in the forest!" Colin screamed. The blood drained from my face. "And... Link went looking for him."

My jaw dropped.

_Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive. _

"I have to go help him!" I cried, ignoring all logical thoughts. Colin widened his eyes, stepping in front of me as I moved toward the entrance of the forest.

"No, Ilia, you can't! It's too dangerous! We have to get my dad!" he pleaded, staring up at me with his glistening green eyes. I paused for a few moments, trying to calm the ludicrous speed of my heart and put my thoughts into a comprehensible order.

_ Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go._

"Fine..."

_I want you in my life._

* * *

About an hour later, Rusl trudged back to the village after Link had brought Talo home safely, leaving Link and me alone in front of his house. My eyes brimmed with tears, both in relief at finding him safe...but also in reluctance of seeing him leave tomorrow morning.

"Don't ever do that again," I finally said. He began moving toward me with a soothing smile. "I can't have you scaring me like that!"

"All right," he nodded complacently. "I won't."

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky. _

I flung my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. As he wrapped his arms around me and let me lean into him, I felt more at home than I did in my own room. I leaned my cheek against his chest, closing my eyes to keep the tears away. We stood there for what seemed like ages.

"I'm really going to miss you," I whispered. He rubbed my back comfortingly, heaving a deep sigh.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling. Can't you feel my heart beat my fast? I want this to last. I need you by my side. _

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about it's excessively short length. And also sorry about the jumbled up lyrics. I tried to make them fit as well as possible haha. Anyway, give me your feedback, please! I love hearing it! Hopefully I'll have another one up soon! Thanks guys :) **_  
_


End file.
